What's going on
by starangel2106
Summary: Ootp spoilers. Harry's 6th summer and year. Some of 7th and after. Harry's struggle and his views. (snape OOC and nice dumbledore)...no slash Complete
1. Not home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.

Part/Chapter: 1

            Harry Potter got in the car and watched as his friends grew smaller.  He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.  He had to though.  All because Voldermort killed his parents.  If he hadn't killed his parents he wouldn't have to have gone through the hate he lived with.  He couldn't stay in the wizarding world he belonged to because Dumbledore didn't think he needed the fame.  It would be better if that was the only reason.  The other was Voldermort couldn't touch him when he was with the Dursleys. Of course that was because of some old spell.  He had no choice but to stay there for awhile in the summer. 

            When they got to the house Harry, got his trunk and stuff out of the trunk of the car and took it to his room.  By himself of course.  Yes Moody, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley threatened the Dursleys but Harry didn't think they would care after a week or two.  He was in for a long summer.  After he unpacked he went downstairs thinking they would be watching TV.  He wasn't wrong.  Vernon and Dudley were watching the news.  Harry would have to keep a close eye on it to see if anything out of the ordinary was happening.  

            When it was dinner time he went to sit at the table with everyone else for the fun of it.  He wasn't going to eat.  His aunt Petunia wouldn't give him much anyway.  As he sat there everyone sat the quietly.  Well Dudley was munching down like he hadn't had food for months as always.  But Petunia told him to eat more politely.  Leave it to her; Harry thought.  Vernon was chewing quickly.  Of course Petunia ate slowly and took a long time to chew.  No one seemed to notice Harry wasn't eating.  Not that he cared.  It was better that way.  When everyone was done they put the food in the sink and Vernon told Harry to do them.            

            Harry went upstairs after he finished the dishes.  He didn't want to watch stupid TV shows.  He only wanted the news, but then again he didn't.  He wasn't ready for Voldermort to take action. Harry wanted time to look at all of his books and notes.  It would come in handy if he learned stuff he missed in school.  He knew he didn't pay much attention in school.  He never thought he would have to be the one to kill Voldermort.  Yes killing Voldermort would make it look like he was no better.  But he had no other choice.  Killing!  Harry hated the word.  The actions that would need to be taken place.  Everything about it.  But dieing was part of life right?  

            Harry had no idea how much time he spent up there think.  All of a sudden he could hear the Dursleys going to bed.  He wondered if they thought he was asleep.  Oh well. He thought. No use in saying goodnight.  They can think he's asleep.  It wasn't like he was planning to go to bed anytime soon.  As soon as he closed his eyes for more than ten minutes he would see Sirius.  Let them sleep.  He'll stay up and write to the order. After the order to Ron and Hermione.  They would be mad if they didn't hear from him.  Wait what was he going to say?  

            _Hello order, Ron, Hermione,_

_              I'm fine. I made it here safely.  My summer's going great.  How about yours?  Well just thought I'd write. Bye._

_                        Harry    _

That sounded great.  Now they're going to think its pay back for last year.  Well there is no other way though.  If he said anymore they would worry even more than what they would with that.  The note was fine for all of them.  That was the note he was going to use.  So he wrote it three times.  He sent Hedwig to the order first.  After she came back he would send her to Ron then Hermione.  Yes that would be good.  After he tied the first note to Hedwig and gave her a treat he sent her on her way.  Next he would spend all night doing homework and studying.  He would also write three letters every three days. Then during the day he would have to do what the Dursleys told him to which took away from finding something to do.  When he got too tired he would sleep because he would be too tired to think.  Then when he wasn't tired he would go back to his schedule.  It was the perfect plan.  

So that night he put his plan to work.  He could go anywhere from 4 to 7 days with out sleep.  He would sleep for two nights.  He looked like hell but he didn't care.  He couldn't care about himself or so he thought.  The Dursleys would make sure he had stuff to do during the day.  They didn't beat him or anything.  Well Dudley would punch him once in awhile for fun but that was all.  They didn't change other than that.  Same old mean people.  Of course he didn't tell that to the order, Ron, or Hermione.  He didn't want to think what would happen if he did.  It rained all the time.  On warm and sunny days Harry would work outside.  He liked working outside because no one bothered him.  No one watched him or so he thought.  He loved that the most. 

"Harry get down here to eat dinner." Petunia yelled.

"Coming" Harry replied.  He didn't know why they called him down tonight.  They caught on that he didn't eat.  Well he didn't eat anything for dinner only lunch.   So he went down anyways.

"Boy what took you so long." Vernon asked.

"I was cleaning my room."  Harry lied.  He was looking actually at a charm.

"Well you almost missed dinner." Petunia said.

"Well um do I need to stay?  I'm not hungry."  Harry asked politely. 

"Well you don't have to eat but your going to have to wash the dishes. So you can sit here and watch us eat." Petunia said.  "And you can't change your mind." Vernon added.

"Ok" Harry said glumly.  

            He didn't want to stay there and watch them eat.  It would get boring.  It was boring after the first night he watched them.  It was the same every night.  Dudley was still on a diet not that anyone would know.  Harry had to write to the order, Hermione, and Ron tonight too.  None of them were pleased with any of his notes.  Every reply he got was _why don't you write more.  Is this because of last year?   To which he says in every letter no.  They weren't happy with him.  Oh well it was all for them.  He thought._

            It was the night of his birthday. July 31st.  He slept the past two nights. So he would be up all night.  He usually was up on his birthday.  Pig was taping at the window already and it was 12:01am.  Harry wasn't expecting Pig now.  But then Ron would do something like that even if he was mad.  

_            Harry,_

_Happy Birthday buddy.__  16.  I think its' suppose to be special.  So I hope it is for you.  Well I'm going to give you your present later on.  I hope that's all right.  I can't wait to give it to you.  Well Happy Birthday Harry.  Bye._

_            Ron    _

"Well that wasn't too bad." Harry said out loud. (a/n: this is Harry's pov.) He was worried that Ron might have just put happy birthday.  He had to think of something to reply with that wasn't Hi thanks bye.  That would be a little to mean. 

            _Ron,_

_           Thank you for the note.  I can't wait to see you.  Of course it's alright if you wait to give me my present.  It's not like I need it or anything.  Well I'll write in three days.  Have a nice day.  Bye._

_Harry_

Ya that looks really good.  Well it's fine. It could be worse.  Hedwig came next with Hermione's note.  So Harry sent Pig back to Ron. Of course she would write too.  You have to love her for that.  Ron and Hermione would make a good couple.  

_Harry_

_Well Happy Birthday.  16.  Is special. (I read what Ron put for that part.)  I hope you would write more so I knew what you where feeling but I guess I'll live with it.  Make your birthday special. For me please.  I will give you my present later like Ron.  Hope that's okay.  I would hate for you to think your not getting anything but you are so don't worry.  Oh did Ron tell you that He and I got together?  What do you think?  Are you ok with us being together?  If your not we'll understand.  Well got to go. Hope everything is going good.   Bye._

_            Hermione_

            Wow they were together.  Wonder when that happened.Oh well does it matter?  I think it's great there together.  

            _Mione_

_Thank you.  It's fine if you give me my present later.  I'm surprise you and Ron are giving me one.  I haven't written much to you guys.  I thought you would be mad at me.  I'll try to make my birthday special.  Wow when did you and Ron get together?  I' great with it.  I thought you guys should be together.  I'm glad you are.  Well write to you in three days.  Bye._

_            Harry_

She would be happy with that.  It wasn't to short or anything.  Harry went to Hedwig and told her to take the note back to Hermione.  Harry was getting ready to research with another owl came with a letter. 

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday.__  We are going to come get you in about a week.  I hope that's ok with you.  Ron and Hermione will be there too.  Tell the Dursleys that you will be leaving on Saturday.  We will be there in the middle of the night.  Can't wait to see you.  _

_(Lupin)_

_ Happy Birthday Harry.  I can't wait to see you.  _

_Tonks_

_Bye._

_            The Order_

"On Saturday I'm going to leave." Harry told the Dursleys the next day.  

"What I don't think you are." Vernon said.

"Why not you don't care if I'm here or not."  Harry replied.

"Who will do the yard?  Aunt Marge is coming the falling week."  

"Excuse me?  I don't think you want me here when she is."

"Of course we do. I love to see you get mad." Dudley said.

"To bad. I'm leaving in a week.  I will go do the yard now. Goodbye."  

            Monday he did the yard. Tuesday the garage. Wednesday the house (it was raining).   Thursday the shed.  Friday he had to paint the garage and house.  Then on Saturday he had to do the yard again.  They Dursleys knew that he wouldn't be leaving till night.  Thursday and Friday he slept all night.  At 12:30 Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and two other wizards came to get Harry.   

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My plan is to update once a week if not twice.  I can't promise it'll be twice but I'll try. 


	2. Anywhere but here

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 2  
  
"Harry, hurry. It'll take a while to get there," Moody said.  
  
"Where is there?" Harry asked hoping to get an answer.  
  
"You should know that will not be discussed here," Tonks said before Moody could answer.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Harry said a few minutes later. He had to finish packing because he didn't have long to pack before hand.  
  
"Harry, I think you should put on another shirt," Lupin said.  
  
"I would, but I don't think I could get to any in my trunks. There too big anyways. Let's go," Harry said impatient.  
  
"Ok Mr. let's go now, or else," Moody teased.  
  
The unknown wizards were Herms and Jets. Herms had Harry's trunk on the back of his broom. Harry had Hedwig. They flew for an hour before they reached their destination. Harry was half frozen, or he felt like he was. He should have got out another shirt although they were at the bottom. Oh well, he thought to himself.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised not to see anything. That's how most houses are in the wizarding world or most important houses anyway. Although they were there Harry still had no idea where there was. Moody was saying "um lo house i." (lol ok I just stuck that in there for funny.) Then an invisible door opened and they went inside. Harry was about to ask who the house belonged to when he looked around. It wasn't a house it was a mansion. He looked at Lupin curiously.  
  
"Harry, this is Snape Manor," Tonks started.  
  
"This is what? Is he here?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Calm down Harry."  
  
"Yes I am." Lupin and Snape said together.  
  
"Harry, listen. This is one of the safest places to be besides your aunt's. You need to trust me, if no one else. So please don't be upset and let us explain what's going on," Lupin said hurriedly hoping he would trust him considering he didn't like Snape to much either.  
  
"Fine, but can I put my stuff in a bedroom before we start with everything?"  
  
"Yes, that'll be fine," Lupin said.  
  
"If you go up those stairs on the right and then follow them for two flights you will reach a landing. The landing has a 2 on the wall. Then if you turn left there are bedrooms all they way down. They're different from each other. You can pick what ever one you want. I'm on the third and everyone else is on the first. When your're back downstairs we'll explain more to you," Snape said. It wasn't kind, but it wasn't his usual voice of a growl.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go get a bedroom," with that said Harry walked over to the stairs and up them to the first landing.  
  
The manor was huge. Harry hadn't even left the entrance hall and could tell that. The entrance hall had a marble floor as the steps, the hallways, and kitchen. Candles were on all the walls.(of course.) Although the house did have electric. Candles were more fun. On the left side of the entrance hall was the common room which lead to kitchen and other rooms. There was another door was there it went to a hall. The right of course where the stairs and the wall of filled with wizard pictures. The first landing had five bedrooms and two rooms with bookshelves.(of courses there were books) and three rooms where small common rooms. Then at the end of the hall were steps that were on the opposite side of the manor. The second landing had just ten bedrooms.(10 is the number of rooms on each floor.) The third had 2 bedrooms. Two rooms that looked like they were classrooms. They were empty except for some chairs a counter and some books. Then there were two small common rooms. Each one at  
  
each end of the hall. (Harry stopped at the second.) Then there was a fourth floor that had five rooms that looked like classrooms. The house elves took four of the rooms. Ten the last one was strictly for potions.  
  
Harry was looking at the bedrooms on the second floor. The one at the stairs on the right, was dark and had moons and stars all over. The one across was bright pink with flowers all over. Then one next to that one was bright blue with clouds all over. The on across the hall of that one was dark gray that looked like cement. The rest of the rooms were in the color of bright green, dark orange, bright yellow(well yellow is already bright.) dark blue, white, and dark green. In that order across. On the right was dark the left bright. Each room had a full size bed in the middle of the room. They were painted to the color of the room. Each one has a desk. But the desk varied between the rooms. They had a night stand. A closet and dresser. Each room had a big window. Harry took the dark green. It was like a rainforest. It had vines going from one wall to the other. There was a bathroom with a tube the size of a small pool. It looked like a closet. The desk was next to the window. It was big. Not as big as the one in the pink room which Harry guessed Hermione would pick if she was there. There was enough room for anything you wanted to put on it. Or so it looked like it. There was a bookshelf with books on it. There was a stereo and TV.  
  
Harry unpacked all of his books and put them on the table. Then he unpacked his clothes and put those away. He left the other stuff alone for now. He took a pair clothes and went to take a hot shower. He was too cold not to. After his shower he was still cold but got into his warm clothes and snuggled in them. They were big enough to do that. After he was done he went down to the entrance hall.  
  
He saw Tonks and Lupin go into a door on the left side of the entrance hall and followed them. He hadn't had a grand tour so he didn't know where he was going. He entered the common room. It was a comfortable pale tan color. The chairs and sofas were red. Tonks, Lupin, and Snape were in there.  
  
"Where are Herms and Jets?" Harry asked.  
  
"They had to leave," Lupin said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you hungry, Harry?" Tonks asked. She had noticed he looked skinner, which was saying something. She also noted he looked tired.  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry replied.  
  
At that Lupin looked up. He knew Harry was skinnier and that he looked like he hadn't been sleeping for months. He just figured it was Petunia and Vernon not giving him enough food. Now he was curious to know the truth. He thought it would be a good idea for everyone to have dinner now.  
  
"Well I am. I think we should all go have dinner," Lupin said standing up.  
  
"Okay with me," Tonks said walking over to a door.  
  
"Yep, me to. It's dinnertime anyway," Snape said getting up and heading to the door.  
  
"Harry, you're coming too," Lupin said as he saw Harry make a move to go back to his room.  
  
Harry had no choice, but to go into the dinning room. He sat down at a huge table that could easily fit 50 people at it. It was a golden brown with a chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. (candles are in it. ) The food appeared like it does at Hogwarts. Everyone, but Harry started to grab food and eat it. Harry was soon bored after ten minutes of watching them eat. That was the only thing they did there wasn't any talking.  
  
Lupin didn't make small talk. He deliberately stayed quite. He wanted to see if Harry would eat if he got bored enough. After fifteen minutes he still hadn't started to eat and Lupin was worried now.  
  
Tonks was watching Lupin to see if he was going to talk. He didn't look like he was and was wondering why. She looked at Harry who wasn't eating. She was curious as to why. She figured Lupin was trying to see what  
  
Harry was doing so she stayed quit too.  
  
Snape was eating in quiet like he normally did. Although most of the time when Lupin and Tonks were there they would talk. Today no one did. Harry wasn't talking nor was he eating. His plate sat untouched. Snape thought that was odd. He could have anything he wanted and yet he wasn't eating. He looked too skinny too.  
  
"Harry, you know you can have whatever you'd like and as much as you want. I won't yell at you for eating," Snape said.  
  
"Thank you, sir. But I'm not hungry," Harry replied. "Can I go to my room?" Harry asked Lupin.  
  
"Not yet Harry, sorry." Lupin said in a calm voice.  
  
Snape and Tonks both wondered why Lupin was making Harry stay. It was obvious he didn't want to eat, or he really wasn't hungry. Lupin, on the other hand, had his reason. Harry was refusing to eat, whether it was because he was trying to starve himself, or whether he just couldn't eat much because he wasn't feed much at the Dursleys. He didn't know for sure, but guessed that he was trying to starve himself. He would have to talk to him tomorrow about it.  
  
"I'm done are you guys?" Tonks asked after another fifteen minuets.  
  
"I am." Snape replied.  
  
"So am I," Lupin replied. "Harry you may go to your room now. I'll be up in an hour to check on you. What room are you in?"  
  
"The second to last room on the right. Are you going to explain stuff?"  
  
"No, I don't think tonight we will. Tomorrow will be better. I know I said we would tonight, but I'm tired as I'm sure everyone else is," Snape answered.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow we'll do it," Tonks said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in my room then," Harry said.  
  
Harry went up to his room and started to look through some spells. He didn't know why Lupin would check on him, but he was. Harry decided he would study until Lupin came up.  
  
Meanwhile Lupin, Tonks, and Snape were in the common room.  
  
"Why would you make him sit there and watch us eat?" Tonks was asking Lupin.  
  
"I'm sure both of you have noticed he is skinnier. Well, I'm wondering if he's trying to starve himself."  
  
"You think he's deliberately not eating?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I know he's not one to eat much, but you wouldn't think he would do that would you?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, he's grieving for Sirius. He could do anything. We'll have to be careful too. I'm surprised he didn't put up more than a fight about staying here. I know some thing's up. I don't know what though," Lupin replied.  
  
"I agree something is up," Tonks said. "I want to get to the bottom; think we can?"  
  
"I don't know. If we work together we might." Lupin said.  
  
"You mean if you work together." Snape added.  
  
"No, I mean us, including you. Yes, Harry doesn't like you. But you're the one who put him in that position. Come to think of it you might have to tell him who you really are. It might help him understand you better," Lupin said.  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it. I make no promise though."  
  
"Good. Now if you will excuse me I told Harry I would be up in an hour. So, I should be going to do that now," Lupin said getting up.  
  
"Are you going to talk to him tonight, or what?" Tonks said.  
  
"No, I'm going to give him a sleeping potion whether he wants it, or not. I don't know about you, but I have seen bags under his eyes."  
  
"Ya, I've seen them. He doesn't look like he cares though. What if he doesn't want to take it?" Tonks asked carefully.  
  
"If he doesn't do it on his own, then tonight I won't make him. But if he doesn't sleep, or have nightmares tonight, tomorrow I'll make him one way, or another. If he doesn't take it tonight one of us, probably me, will stay up and watch to see if he goes to bed," Lupin said forcefully.  
  
"Okay," Tonks said.  
  
Lupin went up the stairs to the second landing. He went down to Harry's room. He thought about not knocking, but he did anyways. Harry called come in as he put his books aside. Lupin walked in and took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Hi. I'm hoping you will take this dreamless potion tonight. It will help you sleep. You look like you haven't slept at all this summer," Lupin said softly.  
  
"I don't want to take it. Thank you though," Harry said sweetly.  
  
"Okay, then. Well you should go to bed soon. The rest of us, I think, will soon too, okay?"  
  
"Okay, sure, fine," Harry said turning away.  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight, Professor."  
  
With that Lupin walked out of the room and back down to the common room.  
  
Harry turned back to his work. He had a long night ahead of him. He really needed to crack down on studying. He would sleep on Thursday. He couldn't believe Lupin asked him to take a potion.  
  
While that conversation took place Tonks and Snape were having a discussion. They were talking about Harry. Tonks knew Harry was hiding something. Snape did too, but didn't want to add to Harry's problems. Although soon he would be forced too whether he wanted to or not. He hoped Harry would take the potion.  
  
"So did he take it?" Tonks asked as soon as she saw Lupin.  
  
"No. He said thanks, but no. I think tomorrow he'll say the same. But I'll make sure he takes it no matter what he wants."  
  
"Well, I'll be willing to stay up and keep an eye on him tonight," Snape said.  
  
"Oh you don't have to. I can, but if you really want to you can," Lupin replied.  
  
"Yes, I think I would like to."  
  
"Okay then, I'm off to bed. Night," Lupin said.  
  
"I'm going to bed too. Night," Tonks said.  
  
"Goodnight Lupin and Tonks," Snape replied going up the stairs to his room to get ready for the long night ahead.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Snape secret will be revealed in the next chapter. I really don't know where this is all going either. I guess later I will. Of course Harry will have an encounter with Voldermort sooner or later.  
  
My plan is to update every Friday. And hopefully another day during the week.  
  
Thank you to BlackLupin, princess55, and Hufflepuff1324. Thank you for reviewing. 


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Thank you to end of innocence for betaing  
  
Part/Chapter: 3  
  
Everyone was suppose to be sleeping. But there were three people up thinking. Ron was at his house. He didn't understand why Snape would write to him and Hermione to tell them not to write to Harry. Yes, school would start in a month, but still it was a month away. That wasn't very fair. Ya ya, he thought, life's not fair get over it. No, this is Harry. Snape sent a letter no less. Not anyone else, Snape. Why him? What if he was pulling a joke?  
  
Meanwhile Harry was in his room pacing. Lupin wanted him to take a sleeping potion. Why? He knew he looked bad, but not that bad. Right? Oh, who cared if he did? It was his choose. No one elses. He could do that right. He was tired though. The trip did wear him down. He needed to get back to studying, which he did.  
  
Snape was in the room next to Harry. He brought down some music and played it softly. He needed to be up and that was the only way. He could use a wake potion, but he didn't fell like taking one. Not to night. He listened to see what Harry was doing. He was pacing then it was silent. Snape had no idea what he was doing so he made a window in the wall that was invisible. Harry sat at his desk and was studying. Snape never thought Harry would study like that. But he was. All of a sudden he jumped up and started pacing. Something Snape would do. Then he put on music. Funny thing was it was the same Snape was listening.  
  
The next morning Lupin woke up and took a shower. Then Tonks woke and also took a shower. After getting ready for the day Lupin walked down to the breakfast table. No one was there yet. He wondered how it went last night with Harry. After about twenty minutes of sitting there Tonks joined him. After twenty more minutes Snape joined them telling them Harry would be down soon. He would have told more, but knew that Harry would be down soon.  
  
"Morning," Harry said coming into the room.  
  
"Morning," everyone else said in unison.  
  
They sat down getting ready to eat when Jets came in followed by Herms shortly after then Dumbledore. They all sat down at the table and said greetings. The food arrived and everyone started to eat. Harry looked around at the food and took some fruit. That's the only thing he had at the Dursleys anyways. Lupin was curious as was everyone else, but Herms and Jets. They didn't know what Harry's habits were.  
  
After Harry finished the fruit he asked to be excused. Tonks was hoping Lupin wouldn't make him stay right then. Lupin looked at Snape who answered.  
  
"Yes, Harry. If you could stay in your room for awhile it would be wonderful," Snape said using his regular sneer.  
  
"Why wouldn't I stay in my room?" Harry was about to ask, but realized and walked out of the room.  
  
After Harry was out of ear shot Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"What did they say Herms?" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Hermione is aloud to come in a day and will be here in a day unless you would prefer later. Ron is aloud to come when ever we want him," Herms replied.  
  
"Very well. So they both shall come tomorrow," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Um, Professor, can I ask it be delayed until next week?" Lupin asked looking at Tonks and Snape to make sure they gave their approval.  
  
"Why Lupin?"  
  
"It seems Harry is in depression, or some kind of mood. He only eats a little. To tell the truth he only had fruit since he's been here and that was this morning as you saw. We also decided to watch his sleeping pattern last night. Only because he would take a dreamless sleep potion and he looks like he hasn't slept since school was out," Snape answered for Lupin.  
  
"Well, I don't see why we can't delay them. I would like to know more when you get information, please. And Severus are you going to be nice to him now and tell him the truth?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I think I will if I need to. I'm prepared for it, but I don't want to." Snape said. (Yes, you'll still find out the secret in this chapter.)  
  
"Well, I think you should tell him anyways. He should know; it'll help," Dumbledore said gentle.  
  
"Professor, how can you tell me to tell him about myself when you your self haven't said a word about who you really are to him?" (sorry it just popped in my head you'll find out later.)  
  
"Ah, yes, Severus, I will in time. Sometime soon I guess. I don't think I can hide for to much longer."  
  
"Okay, if you'll tell him before school I'll tell him before school," Snape said with twinkling eyes.  
  
"You know I can't promise, but how about before Halloween I'll tell him?"  
  
"Okay, sounds fine to me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Jets, any news that no one knows about?" Dumbledore asked getting back to business.  
  
"No, not that you guys don't know," Jets said while looking in a magazine.  
  
"Okay then. I need to leave. Meet back here around three o'clock. I'll see you later. Bye," with that Dumbledore left.  
  
"Well, I should go tell Ron and Hermione to come next Monday, right?" Herms asked.  
  
"Why don't you make it Tuesday? That way we have a few more days," Tonks asked.  
  
"Okay. I'll do that. See you at three. Bye," then he disappeared.  
  
"Well, Jets you going to leave us too?" Lupin asked hoping, but then he wasn't in much hurry to know about last night.  
  
"Well, um, yes. I need to go into London. I'll be back later. If I'm late don't worry I'll be here within the half hour, okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye," Snape said standing up.  
  
After everyone left Tonks, Lupin, and Snape walked into the common room. Then they decided the one on the third floor. The other way from Harry's room too. So, they took the opposite stairway to see if he was in his room, then went up to the hallway and walked to the brass common room.  
  
When they got settled in to comfortable chairs Tonks started to talk. She needed to fill them in on her schedule. It was getting busy as she was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She had to get stuff for that, then she had to do whatever Dumbledore needed her to do for the Order. After she was done talking it went to Lupin, then lastly Snape.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was in his room looking over charms. He really liked to learn all this stuff, but he was getting a headache. He wondered if this was what Hermione did. Maybe he would ask her one day. Although he doubt she skipped sleep. Oh well, it was all for a good cause. He would learn and get revenge. Yes, he was trying to suffer because of Sirius too. But soon he realized he could get through it if he got revenge. He wondered why Lupin wanted him to take the sleeping potion again. Do I look that bad? He pondered. Oh well. Hopefully he wouldn't ask him to do it tonight. He didn't want it. He still had a few days he could go with out sleep. And why did Lupin make him stay at the dinner table? Maybe he was catching on, or maybe he just wanted Harry's company, but then why didn't he start a conversation. He couldn't figure it out the whole way and went back to reading about charms.  
  
"So, what did he do last night Severus?" Tonks asked carefully. She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't.  
  
"Ah well he didn't sleep at all. I had a hard enough time staying awake all night. I don't see how he really could," Snape said.  
  
"So, if he didn't sleep he must have had something to do, right? That would explain how he could stay up all night. You only had to watch, and yes, its Harry, but it can be boring," Lupin said.  
  
"Yes, he had something to do all right. It no better than not having anything to do though. Well for him anyway. He was up looking up spells. I have a felling he studies all the time."  
  
"Well, then studying is better than other things, although I prefer he sleeps. If not all night, some. What do we plan on doing then?" Lupin said.  
  
"Well, I thought you said you were going to make him take the potion? That's a really good idea," Snape replied.  
  
"I don't know, it is additive," Tonks said as she changed her hair to orange. She loved Harry as if he were a brother.  
  
"Well, that it is. I don't know anymore though. Maybe we should look at his sleeping patterns first," Lupin said softly.  
  
"Well, yes, that would be good. But aren't you forgetting that his friends are coming over next Tuesday?" Severus said. (got tired of calling him Snape all the time.)  
  
"Well, we can still do it. I think it would be good to talk to his friends and warn them what Harry's been up to. You know he might not like it if they come. We should tell him they're coming too," Tonks said in her none- sense-tone.  
  
"Ah, well, you're right we can talk to Ron and Hermione on what little we know. Then tell them at night just stay in their room unless they go to each others. But stay away from Harry's. Then we can still watch him and have them know why. You're also right to think he might not like them here. Although I see no reason why they still can't come. The worse he can do is be a withdrawn with them as he is being with us," Lupin talked while thinking.  
  
"True, but he's not being withdrawn from me," Snape said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Really. And why is that? Could it be you've only been mean to him since you saw him? Is it that all you do is yell, or sneer at him all the time? No, maybe it's the fact that you haven't told him you're his uncle and that James was your brother. But then you should have been nicer to him," Tonks said testingly.  
  
"All of those. I couldn't be nicer. I didn't want to be mean to him I really didn't, but I couldn't help it," Snape said softly unlike him.  
  
"Well, I can't believe you put that bet on with Dumbledore. So, when do you plan on telling him, because he needs to know," Tonks said surprised.  
  
"Well, I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want to hurt him anymore. Nor do I want him to hate me anymore. I'm prepared to tell him, but not ready," he said.  
  
"Ok, well tell him soon. Most preferably before school starts. Now Who wants to take tonights shift?" Lupin asked getting on with business.  
  
"I will. Unless you want to Serverus?" Tonks said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I don't care which ones takes it. I can't because there's a full moon tonight. I'll take tomorrow. I need to go and do some stuff before tonight. Bye," Lupin replied getting ready to leave.  
  
"Okay, bye. See you later," Serverus said.  
  
"Yep, bye," Tonks also said.  
  
"Well, I have to go to Diagon Alley. I'll see you later," Tonks said leaving.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and I can't go anywhere," Snape said at loud. Snape went to his room and decided he would take a nap until lunch time, which he did. He only got up because a house elf said it was lunch time and he needed to get up. Harry, while he took a nap, studied and took notes. That was until he received his Hogwarts letter and owl results. He took his Hogwarts letter and read it. He was surprised at the books. Only two were new. That being potions and the regular Basic book grade 6th. He basically knew everything in the other books. He wondered who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. He was even more surprised by his owls. The note said:  
  
Dear Harry Potter, Here are the following owl results. Your head of house teacher already knows and has scheduled your classes. If you have changed your mind on anything talk to them. Transfiguration Outstanding Charms Outstanding Herbology Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding Potions Outstanding Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding History of Magic Exceeds Expectations Astronomy fail Divination fail  
  
Each subject is worth two OWLS each. You have achieved 14 OWLS altogether. Congratulations. Great job. There is only one person who received higher and two with the same score. Good luck in school.  
  
Sincerely, Professor Lingo Head of Owls scoring.  
  
He wondered how Ron did. He knew Hermione was the one who received higher. He hoped Ron didn't fail half. Oh well. He could take potions. He was really unnerves without Snape. Maybe that was because he wasn't getting yelled at every two minutes. He would see what happened when the time came for potions this year. Professor McGonagall said she would help him. He was sure she wouldn't be yelling at him all the time. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open," Harry said. Like it would be locked. Snape stuck his head in. "Lunch is ready, come downstairs." Snape said in a bored tone. "Okay, give me a minute please." "Fine, you have ten. If you're not down there I'm coming up," Snape replied and left. Well fine be like that, Harry thought. What does it matter if I go down, or not anyways? Well, I better get a move on before Snape comes back. He went out his room and down to the dinning room. He was surprised to see only Snape and him were there. He thought, oh great, Snape and I. This is going to be pleasant. So he sat down and the food appeared. "What did the house elves think? There's an army up here, or something?" He said out loud. "No, they thought you might be hungry considering you didn't eat last night and had very little this morning," Snape said plainly.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not." Harry replied getting more fruit and some veggies. Snape raised an eyebrow to that.  
  
"Harry, why don't you get more than that?" Snape replied trying not to give in to being soft.  
  
"Why would I want to eat more? I'm not hungry," Harry said evenly.  
  
"You would eat more because it's obvious you've lost at easily thirty pounds. And what do you mean you're not hungry?" Serverus said the last part with a sneer. He didn't need to look to soft, did he?  
  
"Well, one would say they're not hungry when they didn't feel like eating. I can't help it if it looks like I lost weight."  
  
What have I gotten my self into? Snape thought as Harry went on. I didn't mean it to be like this. I wanted silence. But for peed sakes he needs to eat. I'm ready to open his stupid mouth for him and stuff it down his throat. I remember when James did this once. But we were way younger. We actually were nice and brotherly then. He wouldn't eat for a month before mother either said he ate or there was something wrong with him and she was going to take him to St. Mungo. That made him eat. He wasn't going there, no way.  
  
"Harry, why won't you eat? Did the Dursleys only give you a little food a day? Is it because you're trying to starve yourself? Or are you sick and not telling someone?" Snape said levelly. Not a sneer, but all the way soft and caring.  
  
"What does it matter?" Harry said once again evenly.  
  
"What does it matter?" Serverus was now angry. How stupid could he be? Those Dursleys must have made him that way. He comes from an intelligent family. Yes, I'm admitting James was smart. "It matter's to everyone. Lupin is trying to come up with a logical reason and Tonks isn't trying to stop him and is thinking herself. If you have to defeat Voldermort you can't go around being starved. You need food. It does give you energy," Snape said heatedly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, but I can't eat anymore than I do. Plus even if I tired now it wouldn't be a pretty sight," Harry said thinking going the way he intended would make Snape madder and didn't want that.  
  
"You can do liquids then work onto more," Serverus gave the suggestion hoping Harry wouldn't see behind it.  
  
"Oh, well, that's okay. Do I have to sit here, or can I go back to my room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let me think about it.. You may go to your room, but I will be up in a half hour and I'm going to tell you something. Be ready," Snape said sharply.  
  
"Fine," with that Harry stormed up the steps.  
  
He wondered where everyone else was. Why hadn't he asked them? That was silly of him. But more importantly what was Snape going to say to him? And why would he need to be ready? He didn't know if he would ever be ready for Snape to tell him anything.  
  
At the same time Serverus was thinking along the same lines. Well, silly me. Now I'm going to tell him. He's going to blow up and that'll be the end. I'm not ready to tell him. Not yet. But yet would he ever be? He could always use that excuse. He needed to do it now. While there was still a chance to redeem himself in Harry's eyes. He hope he could have this conversation in a neutral way. "Like that'll ever happen," He said out loud.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I leave you there. How mean of me right? It's not that bad though. Ok Sorry for last chapter. I know that is was messed up when I went to look through it after I posted. I fixed it though or tried to if you didn't notice.  
  
I'm thinking about cutting my chapters but I don't know. If I do that I can possible update more. Then if I don't I update once and get a lot in one chapter. I also will be very happy if I get this done before August 25th. School starts and I'll get busy. Although I'll have about two weeks before I have no life anymore. If you care what I do tell me please. Thanks.  
  
Thanks again to princess55, Hufflepuff1324, and BlackLupin. You guys are the best. 


	4. Booms

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 4  
  
"Hey Herms, So is it all set for tomorrow?" Ron asked the minute he say Herms. He wanted to see Harry so badly.  
  
"Well Ron actually no. Sorry. Harry is being distant and before you and Hermione come they want to see if they can get him to snap out of it pro say. But no matter what you will be going to Snape Manor next Tuesday." Herms finished with the best news.  
  
"What? Snape Manor? Is that where we're going? Is that where Harry is? Is Snape there?" Ron shot questions.  
  
"Yes Snape Manor. Yes that's were you and Hermione will be. Yes Harry's there and I might say he's taking it well so far. And as it's being called Snape Manor of course Snape is there. But he only goes in the summer." Herms said in a rush but with humor.  
  
"Well ok. I guess if Harry isn't going ballistic I can handle it. I know you're in a hurry good bye then."  
  
"Bye Ron. Sorry you can't go tomorrow. I'll see you later ok? We can play chess." A smile is playing on both faces.  
  
"Bye and chess sounds great. You know I'm much better than last time."  
  
Ya? We'll see." And with that he popped out of sight.  
  
Dumbledore was back at his office getting ready for school term. He was doing a lot of that lately. Not only was he working with the new school term but with Voldemorts return known and the ministry trying to fix that up. He was busy with this and that.  
  
"Hermione I have so bad news." Herms said as he walked in the door.  
  
"Oh well what is it? Harry's ok right? Ron's good right?" Hermione thought one of them was hurt.  
  
"Um no Mione. Only um you can't go to Snape Manor til next Tuesday. Sorry."  
  
"Shit" Hermione muttered. (Hermione already knew that Harry was at Snape's and that Ron and her was going to go there. It wasn't a surprise for her."  
  
"What?" Herms said with a smile.  
  
"Oh never mind. Is it because Harry is sick or hurt?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
"No not really. He's just a little depressed and Tonks, Lupin, and even Snape want to make see if he'll tell why."  
  
"Ok that's fine. So next week I'll see you. Um have. Have you been to see Ron yet?"  
  
"Yes I went there first. Sorry."  
  
"Oh it's okay. So I guess you have something else to do?"  
  
"Yes I do. Then I need to go back to Snape Manner at 3."  
  
"Oh I guess you should go. It's already 12. I see you next week. Will you look at my History homework when Ron and I get settled in?"  
  
"Yes as long as you let Ron and I play chess first." Herms said with a big smile.  
  
"Sure that won't be a problem. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Take care til next week.  
  
Herms left and went to Hogwarts he needed to see Professor Flick about something. Then he was going to Hogsmeade for some stuff. Hermione stared after him for a few minutes after he left. Well Harry didn't know they were coming and she didn't know if that was a good idea for them. She knew Harry was mad last year at Ron and herself because of letters. She hoped that nothing like that would happen this year.  
  
Jets was roaming London. He was looking for someone. After he found her and had brunch with her he would go see Mr. Weasley. He had to talk to him about the ministry happenings. He found his girl and went to eat brunch with her. Everything went smoothly there and the time flew by. He didn't want to leave but had to. She had to get back to work anyway. After he found Arthur they talked about the ministry. Arthur didn't think Fudge could hold Minister for a lot longer. They would need to vote for a new one. Besides most of the wizards and withes were mad anyway with him for not believing Dumbledore or Harry. And because he didn't believe them he didn't look into anything which made them even angrier. So it wasn't looking very good.  
  
Back at the Manor things weren't going so smoothly either. Although not as bad as they could have been. Harry after getting in his room and shutting the door wondered what Snape was going to say to him. Was it something about Sirius? If it was Harry wouldn't listen to it. No that wasn't it anyway. Serverus would have already told him with out coming up to his room to tell him. He was worried. Then he also stormed up there and he wasn't even mad what was up with that he wondered. After getting a prepared about forty-five minutes later Snape had made it to Harry's room. He mentally kicked himself and knocked on the door.  
  
"Open it." He heard Harry's muffled voice. And he thought here I go and with that walked in.  
  
"Have a seat somewhere anywhere." Harry said crossly. What was with that?  
  
"Okay. Well I'm going to tell you something. You not going to like it but I need to tell you. Do you think you can sit there and listen to me until I'm finished? Snape said smoothly. He knew Harry would agree but break the agreement after he started.  
  
"Sure. I can be quite."  
  
"Fine. Well Harry your not going to believe me but I'm your uncle. I was James brother." No way to say it except to just come out and tell it.  
  
"What your lying." Harry said just as Snape predicted he would. But he was ready for it.  
  
"No I'm not. I really am your uncle. I really was James brother." Serverus said it calmly like Dumbledore would. It made Harry want to hit the wall. He hated when someone was talking calmly in a situation like Snape was now. "Our parents raised us together we were very close until we grew up and reached that age of 10. Then we became enemies."  
  
"You can't. you just can't be my uncle. What about the Pensieve. You can't have memories if there not true. You can't. be..my.uncle." Harry said hyperventilating.  
  
"Harry breath in and out." Snape said pausing watching to make sure Harry was doing that. After Harry had regain his breath Snape continued. "Well the Pensieve was a memory. Just like it happened. Your father loved to play tricks and the such on me for fun. He didn't like that I was in Slytherin. Our parents were in Gryffindor and he thought I should be too. Our mum's family was Slytherins expect her and her sister and dad's was Gryffindor. So he thought that since mum and dad was we should have been too. Well he was I wasn't. I was a year older than your father. I went to school the same year as him because our parents wanted us to go the same year."  
  
"But you just can't be. If you really are my uncle why did you make me go live with the Dursleys? Do know what it was like for." Harry stopped.  
  
"I can and I am." Snape growled. Now shh and let me finish. Well yes I became a Death Eaters. After two years I didn't like it anymore. So I became a spy for the light. As you know. I knew Peter was a spy for Voldermort and that they were planning on attacking my brother, sister-in- law, and nephew. But I thought Black was there keeper and thought it Peter was just lying. Then he wasn't and I hated my brother for being a dick and didn't want you. No way was I raising his child. But no I regret it. No I don't know what it was like tell me" Snape explained a lot and then thought about how Harry just stopped. He wanted to know how much he put the boy through.  
  
"No, I won't tell anyone. I was fine. So why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me before and Why were you mean to me?" Harry needed answers. He was tired of having everyone keeping secrets around him.  
  
"You will tell me sometime. I'll make you. I need to know. I didn't tell you because I didn't like my brother. I was mean for the same reason. I could do anything to him. Er. Well I could but we were to good for each other and no one would win in the end cause we had to go and do something. I'm telling you know because your not like James plus James wasn't that bad we were brothers thought and grew apart. It was both of our faults. Stubborn we are just like you. I need to tell you because if I don't you'll wonder why I'm being nice. Harry I'm sorry but I can't be a heartless baster towards you your whole life. You don't deserve it and if I was so god damn stubborn and didn't let it get in the way maybe we could be closer."  
  
"Your making all this up. You just want to know something." Harry screamed.  
  
"And what would I want to know?" Serverus said calmly.  
  
"I don't know maybe something for Voldermort. I just don't know. But your lying I know it." Harry said and hit the wall. He was angry and Snape sat there calmly. Not his self. Or was he? But he nothing to improve Harry's mood.  
  
Just as Harry shouted the first time Tonks, Lupin came home about the same time. Then Dumbledore followed soon after. They could here Harry yelling and knew what must be going on. When Harry hit the wall Dumbledore got up and disappeared upstairs. He need to help. Well maybe not he need to add to the boy's confusion before he got over it and had to become even more confused. It was best to do it all at once.  
  
"Harry what's going on?" Dumbledore asked calmly appearing in the room.  
  
"I don't know? Ask him." Harry replied pointing at Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape and shook his head. "Harry I believe I already know and by Snape's look I know I'm right. Well I must tell you two things one is Snape is your uncle. The other is I'm your great grandfather. Before you go and storm around the house I suggest you sit and let us talk for a few minutes." Dumbledore said calmly still.  
  
Harry looked at him as if he was crazy. No this could not be happening. Dumbledore his great grandpa and then Snape his uncle. What was wrong with the both of them. He decided he would ask Dumbledore a few questions. "Why didn't you tell me my first year? Or why didn't you just keep me? Why send me to my mother's stupid sister's house?"  
  
"I don't believes she's that stupid Harry. I thought it better to keep you out of our world if Serverus didn't keep you. And as for first year I thought you were to young. This, is what I've thought for every year until now. We have kept you in the dark and it's time for you to be in the light."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be out of the dark. I think I'm getting there and then another secret is revealed. Well thank you for telling me that I have family other than Sirius and the Dursleys. I feel so very more loved." Harry finished with sarcasm.  
  
"Harry. Stop. We will finish with this at a later time. For now you uncle and I have to go downstairs and meet everyone else in the dining room. You may stay or come it's up to you." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I have stuff to do. I'll stay." Harry said know they would ask if he didn't say something.  
  
"Fine. Dinners at 6 o' clock. Make sure your down there. You will drink a veggie drink." Snape said straight to Harry's face.  
  
"I will drink what? I'm don't think I'll even be hungry or thirsty and that doesn't sound very good." Harry answered back.  
  
Serverus smiled. "Dinner at 6 o' clock. Make sure your there. You will drink the veggie drink." Snape repeated again. "Oh and if your not there by 6:06 I will personally come up here and drag you." With that Snape left grapping an astonished Dumbledore's arm as we went.  
  
Great. My potions professor is my uncle and he's been mean to me since the day I was born. Then my headmaster is my great-grandpa. That's great. I'm going to end up having everyone related to me by the time I die. Maybe, Voldermort's my brother or something I wouldn't put it past anyone. But of course he's not my brother. The only thing we have in common is our wands. Oh ya wands. No ones remembered about that. Did they? He would have to fight him with a sword or something. His life wasn't going good. He knew that this would not be the year to kill Voldermort. He wasn't trained enough. But then again he could defeat him. Highly unlikely though. Not unless someone wanted to train Harry day after day after classes. He thought that yes unlikely.  
  
At the same time Dumbledore and Snape were walking down to the kitchen to meet with Tonks, Lupin, Herms, and Jets. Dumbledore was amused at what happened.  
  
"Serverus what the heck was that?" He asked with that twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Oh you mean If you not there I coming up to get you?" Snape said casually like nothing happened.  
  
"No I mean the food/drink."  
  
"Oh that. Well you see he only ate fruit again and some veggies for lunch. The elves made a lot of food thinking he would be hungry. So I told he might eat a little more and we had this discussion on his eating habits. Well he mentioned something about he couldn't eat more because that's all he ate for so long and that anymore would make him sick."  
  
"Did he indicate it was his own doing or that that's all he got from the Dursley's" Lupin asked. They had walked in to the dinning room around that time.  
  
"Er. Well no he didn't. I have a feeling it was both though. But he didn't say." Snape replied remembering the sentence Harry left unsaid. He would get it out of him if no one else could. He would find a way to make Harry tell.  
  
"Oh well. We'll see about it later." Lupin said letting it go.  
  
"So anyway I thought about it after he said that and told the elves to give him a healthy drink with some nutrition in it. He had fruit twice today. So they suggested a veggie drink. I said good choice. Well work on meats next week and this week well do veggies." Snape finished for Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I'm glad. Now down to business. Herms did you get Hermione and Ron taken care of?"  
  
"Yes. Ron wasn't thrilled about coming here. But said if Harry could do fine he could too. Hermione was upset that she couldn't come and help Harry but she knows its best." Herms replied.  
  
"Thank you. Jets what about news?"  
  
"It doesn't look like Fudge will hold office much longer. The ministry is going down hill real fast. Everyone's mad at Fudge. It's not looking good." Jets answered.  
  
"Thank for that news as much as it's disturbing. Lupin are you set for tonight?"  
  
"Yes. Already."  
  
"Good. Tonks I suppose you're watching Harry tonight. Right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, how was Diagon Ally?"  
  
"Good. Nothing new. I picked a book for class. It the newest one."  
  
"Great. Thanks. Serverus what did you do while everyone was done besides what I already know about Harry?"  
  
"Well before Tonks and Lupin left we talked about him then I took a nap until lunch. That's all."  
  
"Ok. The schools fine. The wards are still up and strong. Everything else at the school is fine. It is now 5 o'clock. Herms, Jets are you staying here for dinner tonight?" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"No, I have somewhere to be." Jets said with a smile.  
  
"Nope, I'm going to Cole's for dinner. His son is so cute."  
  
"Okay then. I think were done with this meeting so you may do whatever you please. Meet back here tomorrow at breakfast then." Dumbledore dismissed everyone.  
  
"Tonks are you staying?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well yes. I don't have anything planned for tonight." Tonks replied.  
  
"Okay. Dinners at 6 o'clock but well wait until 6:10 to eat. I gave Harry until 6:06 to get down here. Lupin I suppose you will be gone by then right?" Serverus asked.  
  
"If not I'll be leaving around then." Lupin said getting ready to leave.  
  
"Ok. Then well I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you at dinner Tonks. See you tomorrow afternoon Lupin. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Lupin and Tonks said together.  
  
"I'm going to go set up for tonight. Bye." Lupin said.  
  
"Ok. See ya." Tonks said and went to find Dumbledore.  
  
Serverus went to the library and started to look at some potions. He might need them soon. He was enjoying looking through them and lost track of time. A house elf came up to tell him it was 5:58. So he quickly got up and headed towards the dinning room quickly.  
  
Tonks went and found Dumbledore. He was in one of the studies. He was looking at a piece of paper. It had the family information. He knew Harry would want to see it soon. He would also want to know why his name was Potter while Serverus was Snape and he was Dumbledore. So he was getting it ready. Tonks left him to look through it. He did just that until 5:58 and went slowly to the dinning room.  
  
Tonks decided she would go to her room to make up some lesson plans. She was going to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She wasn't going to tell Harry, Hermione, or Ron. They would find out with the rest of the school. So she worked with her lesson plans until the grandfather clock chimed 6 o'clock. Then went to the dinning room.  
  
Harry stopped thinking and studied on some new defenses. He was getting interested in his work. He didn't want to stop but it was 6:02. He didn't know if he wanted to go down to the dinning room. But if he didn't his "uncle" would come up. He didn't want to know what he would do. He wondered if he bagged if his uncle would allow him to stay. Ya right he said he was going up meaning to take him down. So he got up and went down the stairs and into the dinning room. He entered just as Serverus was getting up to go up to get him.  
  
"Nice of you to come done Harry." Dumbledore said. With that tinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I was thinking about staying and not coming down but I thought better." Harry said curtly.  
  
"Hey, Harry. How are you?" Tonks said.  
  
"Hey Tonks. I'm fine. What about yourself?" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"I'm good. I'm hungry. When the food coming Serverus?" Tonks whined jokingly.  
  
"Oh. Well its coming. I said 6:10. Did you forget?" Snape said back surprisingly teasing.  
  
"No I just wondered." Tonks answered.  
  
"Harry. Didn't you get your OWLS this week?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Um ya. I got them." Harry said.  
  
"Well what did you get?" Tonks asked excitedly.  
  
"Um I got 14 OWLS." Harry said in a boring tone.  
  
"You did? What did you get in Potions?" Serverus asked hoping he got an outstanding.  
  
"Um well Outstanding." Harry said in the same voice.  
  
"Yes. Good job Harry." Snape said.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hey Harry did it say how many scored higher and how many got the same?" Tonks asked still excited.  
  
"One got high. I'm sure Hermione. Then two got the same as me." Harry said yet again with a boring tone. That wasn't getting missed by his grandfather or uncle.  
  
"Wow. Great job." Tonks said as she started to eat.  
  
"Harry." Snape said snappishly.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped back wondering what he did.  
  
"Drink your drink. If you don't I'll pour it down." Snape said dangerously.  
  
"Fine" Harry replied. Not meaning it.  
  
It was one heck of a meal. Serverus kept tell Harry to drink the drink or else. And Harry saying ok not doing it. Finally Snape went to get up to pour it in Harry's mouth. But Harry started to drink it. Then after a sip he drained it fast. It was nasty. Then it was a long night for everyone. No one really slept.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well there you go. I'll have chapter 5 up Friday.  
  
Thanks Princess55. You're the best.  
  
You'll find out why Harry, Dumbledore, and Serverus have different last names. In the next Chapter. Bye for now. 


	5. The names

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 5  
  
Hermione was disappointed that Ron and her wouldn't be going to see Harry tomorrow. She understood but still wanted to go. She missed her best friends. She also wanted to see Ron. She was going to try and wait patiently for Tuesday.  
  
Ron was laying in bed thinking about Harry and Hermione. He also wished they were going tomorrow. Ok, He understood why they weren't and accepted it. But he missed Harry his bestest(I know not proper grammar but it's the best why to put it) friend in the whole world. Then Hermione. He missed the fights they had. It wasn't the same through letters. He couldn't wait until next Tuesday.  
  
Snape went to his room and sat down. Dumbledore and he would have lots of explaining to do in the near future. Why there names are different and why Dumbledore didn't tell him all of this. It would never end. It would be explaining for the rest of there lives. Harry would never understand or so it seemed. Ahh why did we ever get into this mess? He thought. He was also wondering what Harry was doing and what he would do tonight. He hoped he would sleep. He didn't sleep last night and needed it. He also wondered if he slept the night before. It was going to be a problem if he didn't sleep.  
  
Tonks was in the next room to Harry. She wasn't in the one Serverus was in. She was on the other side. She guessed Rumus would take the one across the hall. He would like that one. She could tell that Serverus wasn't in the one she was in. It wasn't his color anyway. She was sitting on the bed thinking about Harry. She knew he wouldn't just take the news of his so called bastard potions teacher being his uncle. Much less the fact that the greatest wizard was his great-grandfather. No one would. She could hear Harry pacing in the next room. She wondered what he was thinking about. She put up the spell to look through the walls. He was pacing holding a book. For a moment she thought maybe it was a photo album. But it was a charm book. What the heck is he reading a charm book for? She wondered. He just got the shock of life and he is studying? Maybe it was his way of take his mind off it. But man it was a crazy way. She could hear soft music too. It was soft not heavy nor was it loud. She wander what effect that had on him. He didn't look like he was calm but kept acting like it. You could tell he was tense. Everything about him told you that. Would he ever get a break? Tonks hoped so and soon too.  
  
Harry was in his room looking through the charm book he always did. He was near the end of it. He would actually be done with it a week before school. He would finish all his books before school. He would need to get more or something to cover up the time. Yes he could be laying on his bed fuming over what he heard but he did earlier and moved on. He would just have to accept and be kind to his uncle. He was always kind and thoughtful with Dumbledore. He would have to understand there was a reason that he didn't take him and that he hadn't told him until today. The main question he wanted answered was how they were related when they all had different names. Gosh. That would be interesting. After about an hour of think through his thoughts he told himself to get over it and back to the work at hand. He still had lots to learn. He played the music. He loved to listen to soft rock when he was calm or a little upset. He would play the heavy stuff when he was angry or hyper. Right now he wasn't angry at neither his great-grandpa nor his uncle. He defiantly wasn't hyper he didn't that that energy although the veggie drink helped out with that.  
  
Dumbledore was in his office. He wondered how many questions would be asked tomorrow by a dark haired green eyed boy. Or was he a man. He went through enough to be called a man. He deserved that titled. Of course Dumbledore wasn't ready for that. He didn't thing Serverus would be either. But yes Harry was a man. A man! A man that didn't know he had any real family. A man that thought the closest thing to a family he had died. Yes Sirius died in his mind because that's what we told him. But it wasn't all the way true. No one really had any ideas what was behind the veil. But there was a way to get someone out. It was dangerous. Nonetheless they were going to try. They had too. It would help Harry the most. Maybe then Harry would sleep. Oh yes Dumbledore knew he was tired and had almost no energy but kept going. He could feel it.  
  
Harry stayed up studying until daybreak then went for a shower. Tonks stayed up and watched him. Snape finally settled his thoughts and caught three hours of sleep. He wasn't one to go without sleep. All who knew him knew that and expected no less from him. Dumbledore went to sleep after awhile too. He didn't want to stay up. He knew Serverus would get a little sleep and that Tonks, Harry, and Remus would be up all night. Therefore no one but to people would be level headed tomorrow. Er.. Well Jets and Herms may be but they didn't really count as they weren't directly involved yet. Of course Herms would be. Everyone liked him. The teens and kids adored him. It was really cute if you thought about it. Then Jets is cool too. He would provide Harry with a lot of info. (a/n: I hate using information. I like info better. Therefore that's what I use.) Plus both of them were never with the program. Of course Lupin would sleep during the day tomorrow but not tonight and he would be up in the morning. So someone had to have there head on and if it was only Serverus and Dumbledore so be it.  
  
Tonks took a shower when Harry went to take his. Her work was done. After that she went back to the room near Harry. He looked ready to go down to breakfast. As he started to open the door Tonks knew she needed to do something so she apparated to the common room. Then she quickly entered the dining room. "That was close" she said out loud.  
  
"What was?" Serverus asked. And she nearly jumped a foot.  
  
"Harry's coming." Was all she said.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Was he reply and he went silent.  
  
After about a half hour everyone but Jets was seated at table ready to eat. So they food came everyone ate. Harry ate fruit again. Jets arrived before Dumbledore talked to everyone.  
  
"Jets any new news?" He asked. While looking at Harry. Who was staring off in space.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good. Herms got any plans today?"  
  
"Yep. I'm going to go see a few people but that's all."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well then Herms, Jets you may go if you wish. Be back here around three o'clock today."  
  
"Ok. Well I'm going to go meet some people. I'll be back in a bit. Bye." Herms said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to the ministry. Bye." Jet's said.  
  
"Bye" Everyone said together.  
  
"I'm going to my room." Harry said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be up in a bit." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine." And with that he went to the stairs.  
  
"Why don't we go to the common room and talk." Remus suggested.  
  
"Kay." Everyone said.  
  
Harry went upstairs and opened a Defense book. He would study. He would not allow himself to think about the talk that was sure to come. He didn't want to add questions. That wouldn't be good. It would take all day to get through.  
  
After everyone was settled in the common room they started to talk. Serverus just sat their. He didn't have anything to talk about today. Or so he thought. Tonks and Remus wanted to get over what they had to say. Tonks wanted to get an idea about what to do for Harry. She was really worried about him. Then Remus didn't want to be rude or anything but he wanted to go to bed. He didn't rest well the night before and he was up all last night so it was time for sleep.  
  
"Remus why don't you go first considering you need sleep." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well thanks do I look that bad? Well I didn't find anything useful last night. Well I really didn't find anything at all. Well see about next month." Remus gave details about last night.  
  
"Ok then. Well discuss this later. Go sleep as long as needed." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"If you want to sleep tonight I can stay up with Harry." Serverus said.  
  
"No, I can do it but thank you. I'll be up around three. If I'm not up ten minutes later come get me."  
  
"Ok We can do that. Night."  
  
"Night Tonks, Serverus, and Albus."  
  
"Ok, Tonks what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well basically the same as the night before. He studied the whole night. Near day break he went to shower."  
  
"He showered before he studied yesterday." Serverus said.  
  
"Well he could have forgotten last night considering we kind of gave him a lot to think about. Did look like he was thinking at all last night?"  
  
"Only for about ten minutes. Then he went back to studying and that was it."  
  
"Well then. There was before dinner he could have thought about everything. Lets find out what he does tonight then well see what to do."  
  
"Ok. I hope we can help him."  
  
"As do Serverus and myself and I'm sure Remus does too. But right now we have to wait." While Albus said that Snape thought well great we just added to all his troubles. This is great.  
  
"Now Serverus should we go talk to him?"  
  
"Yes. I suppose so. Grandfather." Snape replied with all seriousness showing. Making Tonks laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Sorry I didn't mean to laugh." She quickly said.  
  
"ok then. Let's go."  
  
"Lead the way Serverus."  
  
Tonks was left in the common room alone. She liked that. She sat there and thought of plans for Harry. None were very good in her mind though. She would just have to see about tonight. She thought it would be best if the asked Harry about it though.  
  
Albus and Serverus walked to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Harry slow told them they could enter. He was in no hurry. When they did enter they looked at each other in shock. Harry still was studying.  
  
"Harry I know you have questions for us. It wouldn't be natural if you didn't. So ask" Albus said.  
  
"Okay. Why is your name Dumbledore and my "uncle" is Snape?"  
  
"Yes that would your most likely question. Well as my wife your great great grandmother.(a/n: I thought it through. Dumbledore would be great he would be great great therefore I'm changing that.) Well she didn't want to change her last name because Potters were great. So I allowed her to keep her name. Well we split what the kids' names. One would have Dumbledore the other Potter. We only had two. Well the Potter one went on and had greatness from both of us. The one with Dumbledore well he didn't want to be married there never was. He didn't have great powers like he should of though. He didn't even care just went on with his life. Potter well she got married and therefore they line kept going with Potters. I believe your "uncle" can speck for himself." With that he turned to Serverus.  
  
"Yes, well. As you know I got mad at your father. And then one point in time I was even mad at our parents. Which caused me to go to Voldermort. Er. I went to him because of both of them not just because of James. Well when I went to him I didn't change my name and he told me I needed to. So I came up with Snape. It went well with Serverus or so I thought. Does that cover that?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said then went silent. Albus and Serverus looked at each other wondering why.  
  
"Here's a family tree." It can explain better than we can. It records everything by itself." Albus said softly.  
  
"ok. Next question. Why didn't either of you take me?"  
  
"I thought it best if you weren't in the wizarding world. Not until it was time." Albus said.  
  
"You know I was mad at your father. Actually I never even seen you before that night." Serverus said.  
  
"Oh. So do I call you uncle and grandpa? What now?"  
  
"You may call us whatever until school starts. Then sorry its back to Professors or Headmaster or sir." Dumbledore replied gently. Like it would hurt to call them that again.  
  
"Well you can call us basically whatever you want as long as it's not disrespectful." Serverus said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha-ha. Okay."  
  
"Also I'm sure you'll be telling Hermione and Ron about all this. That's fine."  
  
"Good. I would hate not to. There a big part of my life. Um well now that I know all this do, I still have to go back to the Dursleys over summer holidays?"  
  
"Why is there some kind of problem there?" Serverus asked knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer. He would before school started.  
  
"No" Harry said. He didn't even look at him. He stared at the floor as if it might come and eat him.  
  
"We'll see what we'll do." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok. Well I think that's all the questions I have right now."  
  
"Fine Harry. I got to run. Bye." Albus said.  
  
"Bye grandpa." Harry said jokingly but seriously. He could handle Dumbledore being his grandpa.  
  
"Bye grandfather." Serverus said.  
  
Albus left and there was only Snape and Harry in the room. "Um Pro.Si..Sn..Unc.Well what ever right now. Why are you sitting there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a few questions to ask you."  
  
"Oh. Can we please do it after lunch? I have work to do." Harry said with all politness.  
  
"I suppose so. See you later. Oh and lunch what do you want. Fruit, Veggies, or meat?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Fine. You'll eat it too." Before Harry could utter a word he was out the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little shorter but I am now babysitting a 2yr old and an 8 month old. So my time usually goes to them most of the day.  
  
So what do you think? Veggie again. Fruit or meat?  
  
Thank you to Soccer-Bitch, BlackLupin, and Princess55(yes you were for a chapter.) 


	6. First Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 6  
  
P.S: Sorry in advance.  
  
"Hey mum. Can Hermione stay here until we go to Harry's?" Ron asked. He wanted to see a friend.  
  
"I don't see why not. I suppose so. Go write her." She answered.  
  
"Thanks." Ron went off to write Hermione. He hoped she would say yes.  
  
Hermione was reading a book when she saw Pig. She went over to the window got the letter and sent the owl back on its way. She read the note and went to find her parents. It would be so fun to see Ron. She missed him more than Harry. She couldn't figure it out and didn't want to. Her parents knowing she was going to Harry's next week instead of today allowed her to go. She would have been gone anyways. Hermione went and mailed Ron saying it was ok and that she would be there after dinner.  
  
Herms' was having a ball with his friends. He hadn't seen most of them for a while and it was great to get out and have fun. Not that it would last long. He had to go back to Snape Manor at 3 o'clock. He hadn't that schedule. It was in the middle of the day. The worse time to meet in his opinion. He was walking around with his friends and enjoying it as he did so.  
  
Jets' on the other hand wasn't having much fun. He loved to know info first but when it came to the ministry he would leave it to others. No one really knew what was going on. One minute someone's yelling a department out then the next yelling for everyone to work on a clue together. It was a mess. They need a new minister. Fudge was going down and if it continued much long the whole ministry would go down. Not good. That would be the only news he could report on today because he couldn't find Weasley. Things weren't looking up.  
  
Tonks was in her room trying to work on her lesson plans. Considering this was her first time teaching she needed to be prepared. She wanted all her lesson plans done for the year. She could rearrange them if needed but to have a general idea. Although she wasn't getting far thinking about how Harry was reacting. Tonight and tomorrow would be interesting. Snape seemed to take over the job of telling what he would do. It was fun to watch actually. But tonight would be the last one they didn't have a plan for him. Tomorrow they would come up with one and put it in action.  
  
Snape went down to the kitchen and told the house elves to make Harry a veggie drink for lunch. He had fruit in the morning and he could hold off on fruit. He seemed to like fruit better than anything. Although, He would either get fruit or meat tonight. But if he got meat he wouldn't get much. Serverus didn't think anyone really wanted to clean up after him.  
  
Harry went and sat on his bed. He was tired. He would sleep tonight. But he really wanted to fall asleep right then. But that wouldn't do. He needed to sleep at night that way he could sleep all night with no dream. If he went to bed then he would have to wake up in a half hour and then he wouldn't be able to sleep all night with out dreams.  
  
"Tonks are you hungry?" Serverus asked as he walked in to the dinning room.  
  
"Well yes. Yes I am. Is that ok?" She asked not caring.  
  
"Sure maybe you can eat Harry's half." He joked.  
  
"Haha. Funny."  
  
"What's funny?" Harry asked.  
  
"You wouldn't think it funny so never mind you." Snape said.  
  
"Um, whatever."  
  
"Not whatever. It's ok."  
  
"Ok then." Harry said and then the food arrived. "Do I really have to eat?"  
  
"You should eat your veggie drink. It'll be healthy for you." Tonks said sweetly.  
  
"I don't feel very good." Harry complained.  
  
Serverus reached out and felt his head. "You don't feel warm. You look tired though. Maybe you need sleep. But before that, Eat."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'll drink this poor drink."  
  
"Good. You need it." Tonks said happily.  
  
Lunch passed quickly. Harry quickly drank his drink. Man was it ever sick. Tonks ate a lot. She was hungry for some reason. Snape noticed that and was curious. But ignored it. Then he ate a sandwich and some fruit and chips. Tonks then went back to her lesson plans.  
  
"Why don't you follow me Harry?" Serverus said.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the third landing. They walked into the common room. After they got settled in a set they just sat there for awhile. Harry was staring into space and Serverus was think how he was going to ask his questions.  
  
"Do you know why I wanted you to come up here?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
"Ok. Well I want your full attention and I want you to be honest." Snape said as he watched Harry looking at everything but him.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said looking at his chair.  
  
"Good. Now relax. Being tense won't help with this."  
  
"Fine." Harry said already tired with the room.  
  
"Now. Where would you like to go next summer during break?"  
  
"Anywhere. But the Dursleys."  
  
Serverus narrowed his eyes. "And why's that?"  
  
"I don't want to discuss this anymore."  
  
"Well you're going to have to. Now you know the truth we need now why you hate it some much there. We always have."  
  
"Really? You never acted like it."  
  
"What did you want me to do? I did think you were pampered. But no one else did and we all wanted to know who was right. So tell me so I can tell the person who was right that they were." Snape sneered.  
  
"Fine. You want to know the truth. The hate me. The locked me in a cupboard and only gave me food when they felt like it. Unless I was being punished. Then I would go at least 4 days with out food. I wasn't allowed anywhere but home and Mrs. Figgs. There happy?"  
  
"Yes. I am. Thanks but- sit down." He said as Harry started toward the door. He hated to do it but he locked the door so he couldn't get out.  
  
"Fine I'm sitting now what?"  
  
"What else was your punishments'?"  
  
"I don't care to discuss that."  
  
"To bad. Start."  
  
"I thought your goal was to make me like you?"  
  
"No not really. I could care less. Don't change the topic. Now what where your punishments?"  
  
"Well I always had to clean everything that I was told too."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Cook."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And do extra chores."  
  
"Did they ever hit you?"  
  
"I would be Dudley's punishing bag sometimes for punishments and sometimes when ever he felt like it."  
  
"How about Vernon?"  
  
"Only a once a year he would it me until school started."  
  
"Anything else I should now about?"  
  
"No." Harry whispered.  
  
"Ok. That was a good start. We'll see about this summer. I still have questions for you so don't think you're off so easy. But it is 3 o'clock and time for me to go meet everyone."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You may go to your room or come down with me."  
  
"I'm going to my room."  
  
"Were you really feeling sick at lunch?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Snape once again felt his forehead. "You are starting to feel a little warm but not much. I think if you just relax the rest of the afternoon and tonight you'll be fine. You will come down and eat dinner."  
  
"Yes uncle."  
  
"Ok. Go to your room and lay down. Bye." And with that he unlocked the door and was gone.  
  
So Harry went down to his room. When Serverus appeared in the middle of the bottom floor common room he noticed everyone was there but Lupin. "Hey, Can I go wake Remus?" He called out.  
  
"Sure. But be nice." Herms said.  
  
"Oh I will. Is that ok grandfather?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Ya." He sounded like a five year old.  
  
So he went to Lupin's room and walked in. He walk over to the bed to make sure he was asleep. After he was sure he jumped up on the bed and started to jump around.  
  
"Who's the monkey on my bed?" Remus asked sleepily. Sirius and James would always try and jump on his bed. But he was up most of the time.  
  
"Wake up. It's me silly." Snape said.  
  
"Oh I thought it was a goose. Sorry I didn't know it was the greasy git."  
  
"Hey. This is pay back for the time James, Sirius, and you decided to come and wake me at 5 in the morning."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok. There you go. I think this is going to be about the length from now on. School will start in a week and I won't have a lot of time. Not that I have a lot of time now or anything. We'll see.  
  
Ok I know that this chapter was boring sorry about that.  
  
I think bee11 is the only new person to review. So thank you. And thank you to everyone else who did. I appreciate it. 


	7. Meeting loose ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 7  
  
"Let me dress freshen up. I don't think your grandfather would appreciate to see me messy." Remus said.  
  
"Oh he wouldn't care. Tonks might though." Serverus said.  
  
"I don't think so. She could care less how I dressed myself." Remus replied calmly.  
  
"Sure. Well hurry up."  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
After, Lupin was dressed and in the room everyone got down to business. Herms and Jet reported what they found out and did. Tonks said what lessons plans she got done. It was Tuesday and because everyone worked through the weekend they wanted a break. So instead of saying what they had to and leaving everyone sat down and got comfy. They had no plans to go anywhere. Snape's house was always fun to hang out in.  
  
As it neared dinner time. Hermione was ready and said goodbye to her parents. They were connected to the floo network so that's how she was getting to Ron's. When she got there she was greeted by everyone. She loved this family. The only person in the group missing was Harry. We Percy hadn't come back to his family yet but he never really was in it. The time will come when Harry rejoined them. Soon Ron and herself would be with Harry. Although she was worried about how he would react. He didn't need anymore drama in his life. He had more than most people who lived. Little did she know Ron felt the same way. They would need to work together. But she liked that thought.  
  
Harry went back to his room. His uncle told him should lie down and relax the rest of the day. Well that was the farthest thing from his mind. He didn't want to sit and do nothing. He wanted to study. He started to enjoy it way to much. He was now past N.E.W.T's level on most of the things. That didn't bother him. The farther he was the better chance he could become the murder. Ah yes. He didn't want to be killed nor did he want to kill. It wasn't his style. As always he had to be the one to do it. He hated to get lost in his thoughts. They were too depressing. He quickly picked up a book and begun to study through it. Ah he would be done with all of his books by Friday. He would have to find a library in the house and pick up more books. Of course there would be plenty of good books in their. He couldn't wait. But for now he had to go down to dinner. It was 6 and he just figured that was when they would get ready to eat.  
  
On his way down he was met by Lupin. It was a good thing they took the same staircase.  
  
"Coming down to eat?" Remus asked carefully.  
  
"Unfortunately , yes."  
  
"Why do you look like it's a bad thing?"  
  
um.. I guess no one told him what I had to eat. Or that I was force to eat it. "You'll see when dinner is served."  
  
"Do you know the foods?"  
  
"Only mine. Let's go before someone worries."  
  
They went down the stairs and to the dinning room where everyone was. They didn't talk much there though. That worried Remus a little. As they entered they went and sat down. Lupin by Tonks and Harry beside Serverus and Albus. After a few minutes the food arrived.  
  
"Um Sir. What is this?" Harry's drink was different. It wasn't much either which Harry was thankful for. But the color was awful.  
  
"Well I thought you already had fruit for breakfast, and for lunch you had veggies so I thought you would get meat tonight."  
  
"Oh ok." Harry wasn't feeling so thankful anymore. He didn't want meat yet. But he would have to or his uncle would make him.  
  
"um Serverus why does he have it in a form of a shake?" Remus asked confused.  
  
"Well because he hasn't eaten much it'll take awhile for him to get us to it. Liquid is the best to get started. But as he needs more than soup next best thing is to mix the food up add a little soup and it's in a liquid form. (well that's not how I really see it but it's the only way I can explain it.)"  
  
"I understand now. Now I see why you didn't look so thrilled to come to dinner."  
  
"Well I wouldn't either. But Harry you do need nutrition and this is a good way." Herms said.  
  
"I know." Harry replied looking into his cup.  
  
"Can we eat now then?" Albus asked.  
  
"Sure eat away. You too Harry." Jets answered for everyone.  
  
So everyone ate dinner. Harry didn't eat the entire shake. It wasn't very good and he still didn't feel good. Serverus did not press the issue. At least he wouldn't tonight. He could see Harry wasn't feeling well and he still didn't think anyone wanted to be cleaning half the night. They had enough to do. After dinner they moved back to the common room with Harry joining them and had a good time. Around ten o'clock herms and Jets left and everyone else started to go get ready for bed.  
  
Remus got his stuff he would need for the night and went to Harry's room. He was in the one across the hall like Tonks thought he would. He prepared for a long night once again. Harry was going to sleep tonight. It had been four night until he slept. He needed it. He was exhausted and he still wasn't feeling good.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in his backyard talking. Yes they liked to argue with each other. But that makes life fun. They were surprised at how they could have a good conversation with out getting mad at each other. That talked about there summers and how they were. They didn't talk about Harry. That would come some other time. Right now it was there time. They had a great time talking to each other about crazy stuff. All too soon they were getting called into the house to get ready for bed.  
  
That night everyone sleep. Well Lupin didn't he was on watch. Harry slept fitfully but he slept. It was refreshing. Around seven everyone; started to wake up. Remus went back to his room to get ready for the day. Tonks got up took a shower and went to the dinning room. She wasn't that hungry after all the food she had yesterday. Serverus woke and started to look at a book. After half an hour he went to take a shower and went down to breakfast. Dumbledore did the same as Tonks, only earlier. Harry woke with a start and went to take a cold shower. He was tired and wanted to go back to sleep but knew that wouldn't be good. Then he went to eat breakfast. Remus went back to his room took a shower then laid down. He slept for half an hour before a house elf came to get him. Needless to say he was the last one in the dining room.  
  
From the things looked only Serverus and Dumbledore were hungry. Remus was a little hungry but he never was one for breakfast and plus he was tired. Herms and jets weren't there yet and everyone wondered about that but didn't bother to dwell on it. Harry was not hungry and only ate a few pieces of fruit. He still wasn't feeling good. Tonks of course ate o lot yesterday and just wasn't hungry.  
  
After a half hour later Herms showed up. Then followed ten minutes later was Jets. They sat down and ate a little, although they had breakfast. Harry went up to his room after he was dismissed. He knew that after everyone finished with the meeting his uncle would come up. It didn't take rocket science. (is that how you spell it?) But he was going to enjoy the time he had to himself.  
  
At the Weasleys got up and ate a wonderful breakfast. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley of course. Then they started to clean out the garden together. Hermione and Ron stayed close and had a blast. Fred and George kept playing pranks on everyone which add to the fun.  
  
Jets had no new info. He was going back to the ministry though. Not by choice. Herms' was going to go check on Hermione and Ron. Then he was going to shop for some stuff. Tonks had the same idea as far as shopping but she was going to work on her lesson plan in the morning. Remus was going to take a nap then go shopping with Tonks. Dumbledore was going to school and finish the wards. Serverus was going to talk to Harry then also go shopping hopefully with Harry. Not for school stuff. He would do that next week when Ron and Hermione were there.  
  
Lupine told everyone Harry finally slept, restlessly though, Then went to his room. After a few minutes of discussing who and what they were going to do tonight the rest went their own way. Serverus was going to stay up tonight. He was on his way to Harry's room. He didn't want to go and talk to him but knew he needed too.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay sorry its' shorter. But I think that's a good place to leave off. Next week it should be longer. I also know this chapter was very entertaining either. Sorry. So do you guys mind if Ron and Hermione, then Tonks and Remus are together? I like that coupling. I hope that's okay.  
  
Is the title ok?  
  
Thank for reviewing. BlackLupin, Soccer-Bitch, princess55, and Hufflepuff1234. 


	8. Second steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 8  
  
Herms arrived at Ron's house first. He didn't know they were together so he planned to go see Hermione afterwards. As he knocked on the door he heard voices in the back. (Ok he would probably apparated in the house. but I thought to be different and polite.) After Mrs. Weasley opened the door and Herms went into the house he asked what the children were doing.  
  
"Well there working in the garden. Er. Suppose to be."  
  
"Well they sound like there having fun doing so."  
  
"I'm sure they are. George and Fred are telling and jokes and pulling them left and right. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are working but still playing around with them."  
  
"Hermione? She's here?"  
  
"Oh yes. I haven't seen you guys so therefore haven't told anyone. Well Ron thought while they were suppose to go with you but couldn't that it wouldn't matter to Hermione's parents if she came or not. So he asked if she could they said yes and she's here."  
  
"Ah. I see. Thanks for finally sharing. Well that makes one less stop. Ya."  
  
Molly laughed. "So how are things going?"  
  
"Ok. Not bad. Serverus and Dumbledore both told Harry and he's only blew up once told but hasn't yet. He hasn't been eating much but Snape makes him eat a shake with veggies or meat. Harry can eat his own fruit. Then last night is the first night he slept since he's been there but there still watching."  
  
"That's good. Well at lest he's getting something to eat."  
  
Herms and Molly continued to talk for another hour. Then Herms went outside with the kids. They were being silly and looked like they were having a ball doing so. Once they caught sight of him they ran to him. It was cute to watch. The garden only had a little section left which Herms pitched in and helped clear. Then they went side were Molly had shakes waiting for everyone. It was a good morning.  
  
Jets got to the ministry and wanted to turn right back around. But he made himself walk to the desk got a badge and all that stuff then up to Weasley. He would be easier to get info off of.  
  
"Hey Arthur. Anything new?"  
  
"Hi Jets. Yes but I am rather busy right now. Can you come back later?"  
  
"Sure I'll go try and get something out of Fudge."  
  
"Thanks. After your don come down I'll fill you in on more and then we can go to my house and have lunch."  
  
"okay"  
  
So Jets walked up to the last floor. He didn't like elevators very  
much. Then he put one foot in front of the other and walked to  
Fudge's door. He knocked before Fudge's secretary could do or say  
anything. After a second Fudge opened the door with not a kindest  
faces.  
  
"What the heck are you doing just knocking? Either talk to Ms. Jay or just come in."  
  
"Sorry but I'm not use to barging in to peoples offices. It's not my style like it is yours. But I'll will next time. Don't you worry." Jets said evenly.  
  
"So what do you want?" Getting to the point is of course Fudge's style too.  
  
"News."  
  
"Ah. News news news. Well okay. I admit Voldemort is on the loose again. And I need help. Were being slammed. People are mad at me and want me out. I'm at a loss of what to do."  
  
"That truth and news. I'm so joyous. When you say you need help what kind? Mental?"  
  
"Funny. So what should I do."  
  
"Like I know. How about get a life."  
  
"Real great."  
  
Jets and Fudge talked for a few minutes longer. Then Jets went down to Arthur again. He wasn't as busy this time. He told some of the problems the ministry was having and some other stuff that Fudge didn't say. Then they went to Arthur's house for lunch. Herms was still there and so they went out to the yard and sat at the picnic tables. Everyone joked and had a good time. Ah lunch was fun like this.  
  
Tonks was in her room working on lesson plans. They were hard to do considering she was trying to do the fall terms and part of the winter term. She wasn't doing to badly but she ended up in a block mode after a hour. So she went for a walk. After half an hour she got back to work.  
  
Lupin went to his rooms and fell on his bed. And slept until 11:30. Then he got refreshed then went to the down stairs common room. He ended up meeting Tonks there after ten minutes.  
  
Serverus went up to his room after everyone left. His first goal was to see Harry but he wanted to get some stuff. Twenty minutes later he was walking down the steps to Harry's room. He could of apparated but he liked to take the stairs. He knocked on Harry's door and waited for the ok to go in.  
  
Harry went up to his room and laid down on his bed. He didn't know how long he had until Snape came up. But he knew he had to et some work done. So he dragged himself up and went to his book shelve. Picked one up and started reading. After thirty minutes Snape came.  
  
Harry we need to talk. You didn't eat much today. Why?"  
  
"I just didn't feel like eating much."  
  
"I can tell you're not feeling well no need to hide it. I can do an alternative o your shake if you'd like."  
  
"I'm feeling fine. Well what is the alternative? I'll do or try anything to stop drinking that."  
  
"You're lying out your ass you fool. But there's a potion that you may take. Mind you it tastes awful but you can eat all you want without feeling sick."  
  
"Cool I suppose. Um did you make it taste bad? Or did it come like that?"  
  
"Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"Because you could. Because I wouldn't like the taste and then immediately eat something to make it go away."  
  
"Ay you can be smart. Huh? Well I'm not telling."  
  
"Okay fine. Well I'll try it. No more shakes. Hurray."  
  
"Now onto other business. What's making you feel bad?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I know you're not feeling well. As I said you're lying out of your ass. And you look like hell. So no kindly tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh I see. Well thanks for telling me I look like hell. I don't feel very bad. So as I said I'm fine."  
  
"Fine you're a liar. I believe the gang was going to tell you tonight but I think I will now. I don't think they'll have a problem with it. Well Ron and Hermione is coming here Tuesday and staying until school starts."  
  
"Ok. That's cool. But are you sure they wanna see me? I mean I've kind of blown them off."  
  
"Yes they do want to see you. You know that was wrong and you won't do it again."  
  
"Can't promise that."  
  
"Okay we'll talk about that later. For now its lunch. Also I want to go shopping care to come?"  
  
"okay I'll go. Wait are we going to be gone until after dinner?"  
  
"I would say not."  
  
"Ok I guess I'll go then I need some stuff. Are we getting my school stuff?"  
  
"No next week with Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lunch in ten. Be down there. After we leave."  
  
"Got it. See you down there."  
  
After Harry arrived back downstairs and sat down the food appeared in the center. Tonks and lupin went right into eating. Serverus gave Harry a vial. Which he took. He was surprised to see he felt a little better. Although, he wondered if Snape put something in it to help him feel better. It did have a bad taste. It was awful. So he grabbed a pb&j sandwich off the plate. Tonks looked up at him weird. Remus looked at Serverus.  
  
"What did you give him?" He asked.  
  
"You really are smart Remus. I gave him an eating potion."  
  
"What is it called?"  
  
"Nourriture."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"But won't he get sick?" Tonks asked.  
  
"No. It's designed to eat anything and everything without getting sick."  
  
"Oh cool. That's better than those shakes."  
  
They talked a little more while they ate the rest of they're meal. When they were done they went to the fire place. "Wait are we meeting everyone at three today?"  
  
"Oh um I forgot well no because everyone knows we were going shopping." Remus said.  
  
"Agreed. I don't think granddad would mind."  
  
"Okay Let's Go!!" Tonks said excited.  
  
Tonks then proceeded in to the fire. After her Lupin went. Harry looked at it for a bit then also went. Last but not least Serverus went. Harry wanted to go to the Quidditch store but didn't voice that thought. He also needed to go to the pet store for food for Hedwig. Serverus need to go to the potion store of course which is where they went first. Remus and Tonks was going to the book store. They agreed to meet at four o'clock if they didn't run into each other earlier.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I leave you there. Hope you liked. Although it wasn't that good. There will be more action once I get out of the summer. Well I also have to work some of Harry problems out too. I'll see. I have a question. Okay. Do you want Harry to end up having an eating problem? Don't ask about how I got that. It came to mind in study hall. Well its up to you. If no one says then I'm not putting it in.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I really do like them. 


	9. Tying things up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 9  
  
Harry and Serverus went to the Potion store first. Serverus got four viles and about five ingredients. Then after that he asked Harry what he wanted to do.  
  
"Okay I know you want some stuff so what?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Let's go to the Qudditch store first and get that out of the way. I know you love it there.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent half an hour in the store. Harry didn't even want to leave then but did as he was told. It was two o'clock by then. Serverus wanted to get Harry some new clothes and he also wanted to get a few books for potions. He decided if need be the books could wait a week.  
  
"Let's go get you new clothes Harry."  
  
"Clothes? Why mine are fine."  
  
"Look at yourself they're a mess. Where getting you new clothes. End of this conversation." Snape said sternly.  
  
"Okay. Fine have it your way."  
  
While Harry and Serverus were fighting about clothes Remus and Tonks were finishing up finally at the book store. After they finished they went to the pet store. After the pet store they were gong to visit Fred and George. Who had a blooming business.  
  
After Serverus and Harry quit fighting about how many and what kind of clothes to get, Harry said he needed new food for Hedwig. Serverus said they would go right then. It was three thirty after they were done. Serverus really wanted the books and didn't think anyone would mind if they were a wee bit late. So they went to the book store.  
  
At four Remus and Tonks got ice cream then made there way over to they leaky cauldron where they waited five minutes until Harry and Serverus came in. They then went home. Everyone one was coming over for dinner so they needed to get home. Tonks and Remus each went to each room and helped unpack. Then they went into the common room and talked. Harry went up to his room and studied a little. He didn't have that much time and he was tired and still wasn't feeling good not that he would admit it to anyone. Serverus went to lie down. He had about an hour and a half to sleep after he unpacked.  
  
Harry at 5:55 started to go down the stairs to dinner. Serverus had told Kole (a house elf) to wake him at 5:50. Which he did. Snape freshened up and went down stairs. As he reached the bottom he saw Harry coming down too so he waited for him. They then proceed to walk towards the common room then dinning room. As they walked in Tonks and Remus we're getting up to go into the dinning room holding hands. Harry was shocked to say the least but Serverus just smiled then laughed at Harry. It really was a funny sight. In the dinning room the gang was their. They sat down and Snape gave Harry the potion. Everyone but Remus and Tonks was shocked to see Harry grapping food.  
  
"Well did he finally come around to eating?" Jets asked.  
  
"No. That potion he took is so when he eats he won't feel sick. He eats because of the taste. He had a choice and chose that to take that instead of the shakes."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"That's cool. I bet your happy Harry." Herms said.  
  
"Ya. I don't really taste the food though. I only taste the potion."  
  
"Yes well. I can't help that." Snape said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh I told him about Ron and Hermione. Hope you don't mind." Serverus stated.  
  
"No it's fine. Is it okay with you that they come Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nope, its fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
They talk for over an hour. Harry for his part stayed quit though. He didn't want to talk much and was starting to feel worse. After the group finished up they moved into the common room. Harry went to his room after ten minutes. He didn't want to stay. After twenty minutes or so it felt like Serverus come up.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're not feeling well. Care to tell me what hurts?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. I told you that earlier."  
  
"Well I don't believe you. I wish would tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Okay. For today though. If you still feel bad after tomorrow though and you don't tell us why tomorrow I will make you tell."  
  
"Ok sure."  
  
"Well why don't you sleep. It is almost nine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Snape went back down stairs and saw Herms and Jets out; Remus, Tonks, and Albus to bed. Then he went to his room got the books he had bought and went down to his room for the night. He read and watched what Harry did. Although, Harry did go to sleep at midnight it was restless. He was glad. The boy did need sleep.  
  
At 6:30 Harry woke up again with a start. He went and showered then went to studying. Tonks woke at 7 and also went to take a shower. Jets woke up at 7 too. He got ready and flooed to Serverus. Dumbledore was the next up at 7:30. He took his shower the night before so he got decent and looked through a book for awhile. After he was done he went to the dinning room to look at the Daily Prophet and wait for everyone. Herms woke at 8 and did the same as Jets. Remus was the last one up at 8:10. He also showered the night before. He got decent and then went to Tonks room. From there they went to the dining room. Everyone else was their by then.  
  
Instead of waiting after breakfast everyone went through their plans while they ate. Remus was going to go see a friend of his. Tonks was going to Hogwarts and preparing for lessons. Jets was once again going to the ministry. Herms was going shopping then also going to the ministry. He had to check in with his work there. Not that he wanted too. He liked only working for Dumbledore. Its not that he didn't like his job but it was the matter of where it was and how it was handled. He like jets didn't like the Ministry. Dumbledore was also going to Hogwarts but to finish the wards and then he was going to talk visit a friend. They we're just going to meet tomorrow morning because no one knew when they would be home. Serverus was also going to work on his lessons as he was slacking in them. Then he was going to work on some new potions. Harry was going to write letters to Ron and Hermione. Then he was going to study again.  
  
Lunch came really fast. Harry and Serverus were the only ones their. Serverus was the first their. He waited ten minutes for Harry then went up to his room. Harry was in his room studying really hard. It was giving him a really bad headache but he didn't want to stop. When Serverus knocked on the door he knew he would need to. He called Serverus in while he was still look at the parchment.  
  
"Harry it's time for lunch now. Come on. You can finish later." Serverus said softly. He knew how it was to get into your work.  
  
"I guess. Okay." Harry got up slowly and followed Snape to the door. Serverus gave him the potion and they ate. All the while, Snape trying to get Harry to talk about his life at the Dursleys. It never happened. Well not much anyway. Harry only said he hated it, that it was over and what was done was done. Harry did ask about Tonks and Remus though. Serverus told him about what they were like as kids. And that they always loved each other but after Sirius was convicted Remus left and ignored Tonks. Harry had a sod look on his face when Snape said Sirius but he didn't say anything. After lunch Serverus went back to work as Harry did.  
  
The time flew by once again. By dinner Lupin came home as had Dumbledore. Who said Tonks would be soon. Jets was still at the Ministry. He talked to Fudge although he gave info the other day he was still suspicious of him. What he saw didn't help his suspicion of him. Herms was working hard on all he put off. He didn't know there were that many kids wanting help with problems. It wasn't that time of year not yet. He knew he would have to work harder from now one.  
  
Serverus gave Harry the potion then stated to eat. He looked at Harry after ten minutes carefully. He wasn't attacking his plate like he did earlier and he looked flushed. He still thought that he was sick. After another twenty minutes Tonks came home and sat down to eat. Everyone was nearly done but nonetheless waited for her to finish. After dinner Harry went back to his room. Serverus told them Harry slept but restlessly last night. Then they decided that Dumbledore would stay up tonight. Serverus then went to his room and fell asleep. He hadn't slept for twenty- four hours. He was exhausted.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Okay their you go. I know its shorter but not by much. I won't update for another two week probably because I'll write on my other one but when I have it done you will know about it I promise. I'm really sorry I didn't have it up Friday I've been busy.  
  
Thank you to Sword Wielder - Firebreath, Hufflepuff1324, princess55, tears4sirius08  
  
Review please!!! 


	10. Clearing things up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 10  
  
Ron and Hermione were having a good morning. It was a rainy had and there for everyone was inside playing games and joking around. Ron surprisingly already did his summer homework and there for didn't have Hermione nagging him about it. This was all the more fun for them. They also thought up things to do with Harry. Of course that was if he was up to it. If he wasn't they thought of other things for just them. They were going to Harry's in five days and were excited.  
  
Dumbledore stayed up and watched Harry all night. He once again stayed up all night. As they didn't know what he did at the Dursleys Albus did come to the conclusion that Harry stayed up for a few days then slept for a day or two.  
  
At 7 everyone once again was up and getting ready. At 8:30 everyone was in the dinning room. Snape had a good night and was awake. Dumbledore looked the same as ever. Although, his twinkle wasn't a shiny. Tonks and Remus were once again sitting next to each other only this time they kept look at each other with the look saying something's up don't question it we'll tell when ready. Herms and Jets looked ready for another day at work.  
  
Herms was going back to the ministry to finish what he didn't. Jets was going to go find some people for Dumbledore. Tonks was going back to the school and Remus was also going to "hang out" with her. No one commented on the line. It was really fascinating though. Harry didn't really see them when they were young like everyone else did but all the same they knew that they were in love and it would blossom. That did however make Harry thrilled. He thought they were cute together. Serverus was glad that they were both happy again. Dumbledore already knew so it didn't matter. Herms was also glad they found each other. Jets on the other had missed his sweetheart had went and hide. But he would get over it.  
  
Breakfast everyone just talked about nonsense stuff. Nothing very good. Harry still was flushed which Serverus saw. Harry however didn't even notice. After the meal Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore stayed at the table while everyone else left. Snape and Dumbledore told Harry to stay there until they came back.  
  
"He didn't sleep last night. I have a feeling he stays up for a few days then sleeps one or two days." Dumbledore said in the kitchen.  
  
"I would have to agree with you on that. I think he's sick though. He looks feverish."  
  
"I can't say that's not possible the evidence is in front of us. What are you going to do?"  
  
"How nice you leave everything up to me." Snape was interrupted.  
  
"I know you were already planning on something."  
  
"Yes anyway I'm going to talk to him about his sickness after were done here. If he doesn't tell me what's wrong I have no choice but to do an exam on him."  
  
"Yes that'll be fine. What about his sleeping pattern?"  
  
"I think before I talk to him about the sickness we should ask him why he doesn't sleep and just confront him."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." With that they walked back into the dinning room where Harry was staring into space.  
  
"Harry why don't you sleep?" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"I do sleep."  
  
"Why don't you sleep every night then?" Serverus asked.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Why?" Dumbledore asked. Neither he nor Snape were giving up on this.  
  
"Do I have to say?"  
  
"Yes." Snape said sternly.  
  
"I don't want to face nightmares. If I don't sleep I don't see them. Even if I did try to sleep I would wake up anyway from them. How did you know I didn't sleep anyway?"  
  
"Sorry, Harry but you need to sleep. You didn't look like you slept so we watch you since you came here." Dumbledore said as softly as one could.  
  
"Oh. Well I stay up for about fours days I exhaust myself in those days so I don't have nightmares. Then sleep for a day or two."  
  
"Why didn't you tell someone?" Snape asked.  
  
"Weakness." That was all Harry need to say. But it made Albus and Serverus upset to know Harry wouldn't tell someone because he thought it was weakness.  
  
"No matter. You should have told someone. It's not healthy to have to little sleep. Madam Poppy would not be happy to hear what you have done." Albus said gently.  
  
"Your not going to tell her are you?" Harry said with wide eyes causing his grandfather and uncle laugh.  
  
"I suppose we won't this once. We know how she is um a little overprotective." Serverus said.  
  
"A little? I think not."  
  
"Okay point made." Snape gave.  
  
"As I would love to stay and talk more I need to head off to school. Have a good day. I be here for breakfast tomorrow." Albus said.  
  
"Bye granddad." Harry answered.  
  
"Bye grandfather." Serverus answered.  
  
"Bye children."  
  
After he left Serverus allowed Harry to go to his room. He need some time as he was sure Harry did too. Serverus went into his lap and looked over the potions. He would be giving Harry the dreamless sleep potion tonight. Then he would need to come up with a less additive on as they didn't need that problem. But they couldn't wait every three days to give him it because it would be the same as what he does now. Harry while Serverus looked at the potions he had looked at his books. He didn't really have any real reason to look through it. It only helped settle him. He knew his uncle would ask if he was feeling good. He need to have a good reply saying he was fine. Not good but fine. He knew he wasn't good. They knew it too. Nonetheless he could be fine. After an hour Serverus came to his room.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi uncle. Um when school comes or for that matter when Ron and Hermione's here what am I to call you?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione? You can call me uncle if you wish around them. No doubt you'll tell them of our relation. As for school well have to see. Of course in class you'll have to call me professor. But other than that we'll see what grandfather says. Okay?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Fine. I really don't know why you insist I'm not."  
  
"Harry ..pause deep breath.. I know you're your not as you know. You also know that I know even before I told you. Now tell me the point in lying?"  
  
"I'm not sir."  
  
"Yes Harry you are and you know it or wouldn't have said sir. Now you pretty much say a lot o things but do not and I repeat do not lie straight to my face. I don't like it."  
  
"Sorry. Now how do you feel Harry?"  
  
"I..I feel ok." Ok wasn't as good as fine is it?  
  
"No I think not. Sorry Harry but you leave me no choice. Go lay down on the bed." They had been sitting by the desk.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so. But you will find out just do it."  
  
"Okay." Harry then moved to the bed and lay rigid  
  
"Now relax." Then Serverus moved him wand up and down over Harry twice.  
  
"What did you just do?" Harry spoke softly.  
  
"I scanned you. Now as I thought your still malnutrition. How long have you had a headache?"  
  
"I don't know a week?"  
  
"Do not say it like a question. How long has your stomach hurt and how long have you had a fever?"  
  
"My stomach for two days. The fever I really don't know. My guess would be as long as my headache."  
  
"Have you vomited at all lately?  
  
"Once two days ago."  
  
"Very well. Now that I know your sick you will be moved next to my room. You then will not be allowed out of bed unless to go to the bathroom. I will be giving you some potions to help with the fever and any pain you might have. You are too stressed out and that is why you're sick. Well one reason the other is you were in a cold room at the Dursleys and that add to it. You should be better in a few days if you obey my orders."  
  
"I will try. Can I still read?"  
  
"Yes you may read. And anything else you can do in bed as well. You will also sleep. I will be giving you the dreamless sleep potion tonight then I will figure something else for tomorrow. We do not need you addictive to that."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Serverus then had house-elf move Harry's stuff in the room next to his. Then he took Harry down to the dining room where they ate. After that he took Harry up their and made him get in bed. The rest of the day Serverus looked up other sleeping potions. He wanted a good one but not addictive and he didn't know a good one. Harry read his books and put down noted. At dinner time Serverus had the food brought up their and they ate on Harry's bed. No one else was their so it didn't matter. Around eight they heard Remus and Tonks come home. Serverus went to great them and gave them a brief recap of the morning topics.  
  
Tonks went to her room and Remus soon followed. They discussed when they wanted to tell everyone they were dating and how they would. Then they both feel asleep a little after midnight. Serverus went back upstairs after his chat with Remus and Tonks. Harry and he played a game of chess. Serverus was as good as Ron. It would be fun to watch them play. At ten Serverus gave Harry the potion who fell fast asleep and had a no dream sleep. He then proceed to his room. He would make the potion tomorrow after breakfast.  
  
Ron and Hermione had a wonderful day together. It hadn't stopped raining so they just had fun with everyone else in the house. They stayed up after everyone else and talked about how they were going to tell Harry and everyone else that they were together. They hoped Harry wouldn't mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
New chapter. What you think? Okay? Hope so.  
  
Thanks for reviews. 


	11. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 11  
  
Dumbledore went came home around seven the next morning. He walked into the house and sat in the common room. He thought he would greet everyone as they walked in to the dinning room. He waited an hour and no one had yet to come through the room and he hadn't heard any noises. So he got p when to the library picked up a book he was reading and went back into the common room. At eight thirty Herms walked into the house. He greeted Albus and proceeded to the dinning room.  
  
At eight forty-five Jets came in. He again greeted Albus and went in to the dinning room. At nine Dumbledore was hungry and tired of waiting for everyone got and also went into the dinning room. He called Coco to get breakfast out for them. Coco agreed eagerly. The three of them sat and talked about the day before events and what was going on today. After twenty minutes Tonks came in. Then five after she came in Remus. They both looked refreshed and awake. Finally at nine eighteen Serverus came in. He said hi and went into the kitchen. He came out with some food and walked out the way he first came in. Albus not knowing Harry wasn't aloud to leave bed was very confused and worried about Harry. Jets and Herms were also confused. Rumus and Tonks kept eating in a normal fashion. After they were done the said they had to go see some friends. Jets and Herms were also going to go see some friends (not together) and left.  
  
Dumbledore got up and walked up to Serverus's room. He walked in and found no one in it. He walked to the next door because he heard movement and knocked. He heard Serverus say come in and proceed to.  
  
"Hi grandfather. How are you?" Serverus asked.  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hi grandpa." Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"And why are you in here?"  
  
"He's in here because he's sick and not aloud out of bed. Best place for him is next to my room and lab wouldn't you say?" Snape answered.  
  
"Yes, I agree completely. So Harry you decided to tell?"  
  
"Not really. But my lovely uncle did a scan and here I am."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes good. If you'll excuse me I have a potion to brew. Your welcome to come along grandpa if want. Harry work on your books or try to sleep. Your choice. If you feel like you're going to vomit call. Or call if you start to feel worse." Snape said sternly.  
  
"Ok." Harry answered.  
  
Albus decided to talk more with Snape he was curious as to what he was making. He found out that he was making a new sleeping potion. His own kind. But had yet to come up with a name. He was glad. Harry needs sleep and they really didn't need him to become dependent on the dreamless potion. "I have been looking in all my books to get the ingredients." Snape said.  
  
"So what are you putting in it?"  
  
"I have some very small amounts of dreamless. Then I took proportions from other sleeping agents. And I also decided to use a pill of the muggle drug to help them sleep, although it's not dreamless."  
  
"Very creative. Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Very much so. I hope anyway."  
  
"Me too. He needs sleep."  
  
"That he does."  
  
"His friends will be over in two days. Think he'll be ready?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean by that. I don't know if he'll be healthy by then. But if you mean will he want to see them and that then yes I believe he is ready."  
  
"It didn't matter. Well I have to get going it's almost lunch time and I'm going to meet with Fudge. Also everyone will be here for dinner. I believe that a couple we know just might come out and say they are together again too." With that Albus walked out of the room with his eyes twinkling.  
  
Serverus put the potion on simmer because it had five hours to do that. Then he went and got food from himself and Harry. He then went back up the stairs to Harry's new room. He went the door and saw Harry sleeping fitfully. He really needs to teach him occulmency. Although to do that he would have to get over Sirius death. That could propose a challenge. But he seemed ok with him being his uncle and Albus his grandfather. He wondered if it was just an act. Or if he was truly happy he had a family and that it was them. Or if he was happy he had family and could careless who it was as long as it wasn't the Dursleys. He wondered whatever could have happened to him there to make him not care. It was a puzzle that would in time come together.  
  
He walked over to the bed a softly touched Harry's arm to wake him. Harry in the meantime was back in fourth year and watching the third task. He felt someone touch him arm and jumped off the bed. "Harry it's only me. Serverus" it took a moment for Harry to catch on but he did and calmed down.  
  
"Sorry." Harry mumbled.  
  
"It ok. Want to share what you were dreaming about?"  
  
"Not really but thanks."  
  
"Ok. Why don't you get back into bed and off the floor. You are still sick."  
  
Harry proceeded to get into bed covered back up. He was only in his pj's after all. Then Snape and him ate their lunch. Well Serverus did and Harry ate a little. But he hadn't taken the potion so it was a good start.  
  
"Do you want to play chess or anything Harry I still have four hours for that potion to simmer."  
  
"Okay sure." And chess they played.  
  
Ron and Hermione decided if they were leaving in two days they could start to pack. Which they did in the morning. After lunch they went out side and played tag with Ginny and Ron's brothers. They were going to tell Harry they were together at dinner the first night with him. They hoped that he wouldn't mind. They were having so much fun together. After they tired of tag around three they went inside and sat on the sofa and read. Ron had changed and although he wasn't Hermione or Harry he did like to learn new things and the books really could be interesting if you made it into more of a story.  
  
At six they had dinner in the garden because it was nice and cool out with no rain. Fred and George kept the conversation around the table joking. Everyone had a very fun time. Anytime with Fred and George was fun. Even when serious even if no one really paid attention. Fred and George would be the ones they needed when times weren't looking good because they could be serious but keep the matter light. After dinner the whole family played hot potato.  
  
Back at the manner it was six. Serverus went and took the potion off the fire and added two more ingredients. Then he went to see what Harry was up to. Harry was in his room reading. He decided he would let Harry down to dinner for that night because everyone was coming. So he told Harry he could take a shower only if he kept the water cool and he yelled if he felt faint. Then he told him to dress nice for dinner. While he did the same thing.  
  
They also had a guest Albus forget to tell earlier and that was Professor McGonagall. The dinner conversation was light. Jets and Herms told how their friends were and what they were up to. Dumbledore said he had a good day and they school was good. Minerva told Harry to call her that during the summer or she wouldn't help him at all during the school year. She really wasn't all prim and proper. Harry was tired and felt hot but sat there looking around at everyone and laughed when others did. Serverus knew Harry was feeling good it wasn't hard to tell. It worried him that Harry could act so well. He wondered who Harry really was under the mask.  
  
Near the end of dinner the announcement came. Tonks and Lupin stood and said they were going out again. Which, in turn made Harry burst with a lot of questions? He was happy for them. Plus they made a cute couple. After dinner everyone went into the common room. After half and hour Serverus told Harry to go upstairs and followed him. It was time for Harry to lay down again. He also needed to check his temperature.  
  
Once into Harry's room Serverus told Harry to change while he went and got a few things from his storage room. When we came back in Harry was at his desk looking at a book.  
  
"You need to be in bed not reading at a desk. So go crawl in please." Snape said softly. He should have know Harry would have thought dinner meant he could be out of bed.  
  
"You are to stay in bed unless I tell you that it's alright. I only let you for dinner and that was because everyone was here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes. Will I still have to be in bed in Ron and Hermione come?"  
  
"If your not better yes. Now let me check you. Stay still."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Your fever is up again. Does your head or stomach hurt?" Serverus asked and Harry looked down.  
  
"Yes" Harry whispered.  
  
"Did it at dinner?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you faint or dizzy?"  
  
"Yes" again a whisper."  
  
"Okay. Your going to bed. Take this. (holding a goblet out) it's a fever reducer. I'll be right back. That potion is done and I want you to try it tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later he came in and gave it to Harry. Harry then layed down and bed and fell asleep. Serverus then went back to the common room to wish everyone a goodnight. He was in for a long one. He needed to monitor Harry to see if the potion worked.  
  
After midnight everyone (but Serverus) was in bed. Minerva, Jets, and Herms all stayed in a guest room. Remus and Tonks were in his rooms. It was a peaceful night for everyone everywhere.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wow. It is the end of my first nine weeks which is why I haven't been able to update. I had a lot of projects and homework. But now I'm done for awhile anyway. But swimming is started it intense so I don't know.  
  
If you can think of a potion name I would be thankful. Also some people call the dreamless sleep potion something else right? What is it? I can't remember what it is.  
  
That's all for now hopefully you liked it.  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed. 


	12. Day Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 12  
  
Ron and Hermione woke up to a promising day. They were going to Harry's tomorrow and were ready to see him. They got up and went to breakfast and goofed of the whole time. Afterwards the whole family went outside and walked down to the park down the street. They then played any outside games you could think of. For lunch they stayed and had a picnic. Then in the afternoon they went swimming. It was a last night. They got home around eight o'clock and ate dinner. After dinner they relaxed and talked about stuff. It was their last night until Christmas.  
  
Tonks was the first to wake up. She got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. She was going back to Hogwarts finishing her lesson plans and then she was going to get her shopping down. Minerva was the next to wake up. She got ready for the day and went down to breakfast. She would leave when Albus left. Lupin followed her. He would finish his work for Dumbledore. Jets and Herms woke at the same time. Jets went and changed and went to breakfast. Herms finished a book he was reading and then went to breakfast. Albus was the next to wake up. He had a late night and slept in. He soon joined everyone in the breakfast room.  
  
As we don't know if Serverus and Harry will be down we will have breakfast." Dumbledore announced.  
  
Serverus was reading a fiction muggle book when Harry woke up which was at eight.  
  
"G'morning." Harry greeted.  
  
"Good morning. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Now, it's time to eat. What would you like?"  
  
"Waffles?"  
  
"That's fine." Then Severus proceeded to call a house-elf and order their food.  
  
"MM. Thanks." Harry said after he finished with only a few bits.  
  
"Your welcome. Now stay still." Snape commanded so he could check Harry. "Your fever has gone down a little. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Humpf. Okay. You are not to be out of bed at all today unless it's to the restroom. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. If you need anything I will be next door. I will give you some books. But I hope you rest more than read."  
  
"Ok. I'll try. Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. See you in a little." With that Serverus went to his room to get some sleep.  
  
After Serverus left Harry's room he went down to the dinning room. Everyone was just finishing up breakfast as he walked in. After the greetings he filled them in on Harry. They were glad he was doing better. Everyone but Serverus and of course Harry was going to be out of the house for the day and the night. That was a good thing because he and Harry could use sleep and a relaxing day. Especially if Ron and Hermione where going tomorrow.  
  
Remus and Tonks spent the day goofing off everywhere they went. Then that night they were going to stay with Tonks sister. Minerva and Dumbledore spent the day talking and working on the castle. Both of them were going to stay there. Jets were once again at the ministry then he was going to go home for the night. Last but not least Herms was going spend the day with his brother. Then he was going to go have dinner with the Weasleys and spend the night there.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ok this is far my shortest chapter in this story. I've been busy with a lot of family stuff going on. Bare with me please. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting. I'm sure you can guess who comes over.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I really like reviews. ( 


	13. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 13  
  
Ron was the first one awake at his house on Tuesday. He was going to go see his best (male) friend today and stay until school started. He was excited to see him. They would be at Snape's but how cared as long as they could give Snape hell. (Of course he didn't know Serverus was Harry's uncle.) Although Harry had been acting a little strange lately but that was okay.  
  
Hermione was the next one up. She was going to see one of her greatest friends. Harry was wonderful. Yes he was adventurous and wanted to play but not as much as Ron. He carried too much on his shoulders she thought. She knows something's up with Harry and professor but didn't know what. She wasn't worried, she would fund out soon.  
  
Ron and Hermione meet on the stairs. As they were the only ones awake at five-thirty in the morning they decide to make breakfast for everyone. Eggs, sausage, and toast sounded great with apple juice and milk and oranges or bananas. The perfect breakfast. After they were finish Molly came into the kitchen.  
  
"What's that wonderful smell?" She asks.  
  
"That would be breakfast. So go eat." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks so much for making it. It smells so very good."  
  
"Ok mum go eat." Ron said. Next came Author, Fred, George (they smelled the food), Herms, Ginny, and then Charlie who come home late last night. With each one Hermione and Ron sent them on there way to eat a good breakfast or so they thought they do a very good job. In the end they did. Everyone loved the food.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the school Dumbledore and Minerva went to breakfast with some of the other teachers there. They talked of odd things with them and enjoy the meal although at the manor the food was just a wee bit better. After breakfast they got ready to go to the manor. Minerva loved to be with everyone there, they always had a good time.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At Tonks sister's Tonks and Remus woke up before Leann and Jason. (Tonks sister and her husband) After Leann was up they all cooked breakfast and talked about everything that was going on with each other. They were going to go back to the manor in the afternoon, during the day Jason and Leann were going to take them on a tour of the water area.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the manor Serverus was the first one to wake. He went and got breakfast for himself and Harry told the house elves to be ready when people came. It was going to be a busy day even if Harry was still sick. Harry woke up a little after Snape came back. He had taken the potion again the night before and slept all night with no trouble. Serverus gave Harry his breakfast and sat down for his own.  
  
"Harry, I want you to write down what you remember of your dreams. I will keep giving you the potion for the time but I don't think we need you to have to take it the rest of your life." Serverus said after breakfast.  
  
"Ok. I will try." Harry replied. He wanted to get up today but he wasn't feeling too good and knew that his uncle wouldn't let him out of bed if he found out. Which knowing him he would.  
  
"It's time for your scan. I suggest you go lay down and I'll be there in a moment." Snape said. Then went downstairs to return the breakfast dishes and see if anyone else was there yet. It was clear.  
  
When he got back upstairs Harry was laying in bed with his book. He still looked tired but that was expected. He then scanned Harry. He still had a small fever and his stomach was still a little upset but other than that he was good. Or as good as one got like that.  
  
"Okay Harry. You may go to lunch and dinner with everyone. But you will be sleeping in here tonight and you will come to me the minute you start to feel worse, even if it is before dinner. You're not aloud on the grounds. You are to act as expected in front of the other company even if you are with your friends and tonight you are to look descent. If you need anything at all you are also to come to me or if something happen. Am I understood?" Serverus didn't like having all those requirements as he didn't think Harry needed to be told how to act or told what to do. But he did need to be told that if anything did happen he Serverus needed to be told.  
  
"Yes I understand. May I get up and take a shower and get ready for today?"  
  
"You may. I except Ron, Hermione, and Herms here soon, so hurry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry was glad his friends would be coming. But he would have to find a way to study and not during the night if at all possible. He could see that clearly. Being up at night and looking died Serverus would what to question him and then would make him return to bed for two days. Yup didn't want that at all cost. He also hoped that Ron and Hermione were together. They deserved that. After his shower he went to the main common room. There he would read while he waited for his friends. Serverus was working on a potion.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At noon Ron, Herms, and Hermione came. Harry got up slowly as he was told that they were there. Then he went to the door. He opened it up right as the got to the last step. He then ushered them in. They went back to the common room and talked. Herms said and listened in for awhile.  
  
"Harry we have something to tell you." Hermione said after they talked about how Ron's and Hermione's families were. Thinking now or never, looking over at Ron.  
  
"Go ahead." Harry was hoping this was it.  
  
"Well mate, were kinda together." Ron said nervously.  
  
"What do you mean kinda together? How can you be kinda together?" Harry said while holding in his laugh. Serverus was on the stairs and he also had to hold in his laugh it was funny.  
  
"Well we're together, then." Hermione said fearing the worst.  
  
"That's great. Finally at last it took you six years. Wow!"  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"What you ask? Well I've known you both liked each other and been waiting for this. I'm glad it happened." Ron and Hermione looked pleased. "Were you worried I wouldn't like you together?"  
  
"Y.Yes we were. Sorry mate should have thought better." Ron said feeling silly that they worried over it.  
  
"Yes sorry Harry." Hermione was really glad it went over well.  
  
"It's okay. No big deal. Are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. Thanks Harry. You're great." Hermione said.  
  
"Ya mate we're better now! Thanks" Ron echoed.  
  
"Okay guys its time for lunch. Let's go eat." Serverus said after there little conversation.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hermione and Ron just stared after him. Wow said that in a pleasant and calm voice. Harry looked at his friends then to Herms and then got up and followed. Herms' was the next to walk away. Ron and Hermione finally decided to hurry up before they made there professor mad at there tardiness. When they got in there professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall were also seated along with everyone else form the common room. They quickly sat down next to Harry, Ron was in the middle.  
  
The food was great. Hermione and Ron couldn't believe it. The food was good. Hermione knew that they had house elves but to see them bring the food in and not just have it appear was cool and professor Snape even thanked them. She didn't have as big of a problem as she did the previous years because she was understanding them. But it was still nice to see some people treat them good. Professor Snape hadn't yelled and was talking civil to everyone and it wasn't forced. Ron was in aw. Hermione knew he put up a front. She knew that since fourth year when they discovered him a spy. Ron knew too only didn't know how much truth there was to his acting as he was at it so long. Now he knew that Snape was decent and didn't have a problem with Harry staying here any longer.  
  
After lunch Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to search out Ron's and Hermione's rooms. Harry showed them his and said he didn't know when he would be in it though. Then Ron and Hermione picked their room. Hermione picked the pink one as Harry had guessed then Ron took the blue one next to hers. Harry wasn't moving his room although it wasn't that close to them. He liked his dark green and wasn't giving it up. He then left them to pack and went and studied a little. He told them to come get him when they were done.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry went to his room and looked through his books. He didn't have any he hadn't been through so he decided to scan them until Ron and/or Hermione were done. Around three Hermione and Ron knocked on his door. He went out into the hall and he went to show them the house or as much as he knew. He didn't talk much only the necessarily. After he should them what he knew they asked about exploring the rest and he agreed. He wanted to see the rest of the house too. All the while they roomed Serverus watched them. Not because he didn't trust they but he wondered how Harry was dealing with everything.  
  
When Harry looked at his watch it was 5:30. He knew he needed a shower and to change. He then suggested his friends should too and that they should look nice because more people would be there. They agreed and went to there rooms to get ready. At 5:55 he went and knocked on Ron's door. Ron came out looking ready to eat. They then went to Hermione's room and Ron knocked. She came out and they headed to dinner. They arrived at 6:02 but not everyone was there so it was fine. After everyone sat down the food arrived. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Herms, Jets, Leann, Jason, of course Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all there. The dinner was as good as ever. Ron really loved eating here.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When everyone was finished they went into the common room and played games. Around 11 Serverus told everyone to go to bed. He also gave instructions to his guest to pick a room what time breakfast was. After everyone but Albus, Harry and himself left he told Harry to move it. Then he told his grandfather that if Harry and himself wasn't at breakfast by 8:10 to eat without them. He had a feeling that Harry pushed himself too far. Albus went to his room and he went up to Harry's.  
  
"Are you ready for bed?" Serverus asked as he approached the door.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied as his uncle came in.  
  
"Good. How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hum. That's not convincing. Lie back and I'm going to scan you ok."  
  
"Yes." No point in trying to argue.  
  
"Your fever is up. Your stomach is upset still? Do you have a headache?" Serverus asked after he finished his scan.  
  
"My stomach never quit and yes. It started around dinner time."  
  
"You didn't think to tell me? Harry I can not heal you if you do not tell me what is wrong or even if something is wrong. You have to tell me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ok. You ate well today though I'm glad. Here's the fever reducer and the sleep potion. If you wake up and need me yell. No wait if you wake up yell for me. We'll see if you can go down to eat breakfast in the morning okay. Go to sleep."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wow! That's longer than what they've been.  
  
I'm going to try and write every two weeks. I'm really busy and stuff just keeps coming.  
  
Bee11 is this better? Hope so.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really do love them. 


	14. Time to get rolling

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 14  
  
Harry woke in the middle of the night because he was really hot. He didn't want to call for Serverus but knew he would only get a tongue lashing if he didn't. So after a minute of trying to go back to sleep he called out for his uncle. Who came within the minute. Serverus took his temp. and gave him another fever reducer. Then they went back to bed.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Everyone woke up bright and early the next morning. Harry was feeling better and was aloud up. Ron and Hermione were thankful. They didn't want to be by themselves. After breakfast they went outside under the strict watch of Serverus. But everyone got to go outside and walk the grounds. Hermione and Ron told of their summer.  
  
After lunch Serverus put all three kids to work on their homework. They had it done but they wanted to check it with each other. They worked on it until dinner together. The only had potions and history to finish and then they would be done. After dinner they played games with Tonks and Remus. They had a good time. Harry went back to his room next to Snape.  
  
That night Snape was summoned. He got up and went to his ex-'lord'. He knew he'd have to get Harry to learn occlumency and soon. After he got to the meeting he bowed to his 'lord.' His 'lord' told everyone to have a seat. He wasn't in a bad mood which was good.  
  
"I want Harry Potter this year! I'm tired of this game we have been playing. It's very old. I want him and then I want Dumbledore. After they both are defeated we may move on with our goal. Serverus you are to try and get close with the boy. Stop being your cruel self and be nice to him. Malfoy tell your son to keep an eye on him. Tell him to play pranks but not a lot and not so heavy. Don't have him become friends with him though."  
  
"Yes Master" Serverus said. "Yes Master" Malfoy echoed.  
  
"Good. Now you two leave."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Serverus went home and sat at his desk. The kids would be done with their homework later on in the day. (it was 2 in the morning.) He didn't know how long it would take them thought. He hoped not to long and as they were checking it, it shouldn't take to long. Then he would check them over to make sure they did it alright and didn't copy word for word. Yes he knew they would share and use some of the same stuff and had no problem with it. So okay that would happen today after breakfast we would tell them to get cracking on their homework. Hopefully they were done before lunch. After they got that done he would check and let them play. All before dinner, after dinner they could fix them as need be and have it done by ten that night. Then Friday they would start lessons whether they wanted to or not. No that wasn't the original plan for the rest of the holiday but "desperate times calls for desperate measures." They would work on defense with magic, and muggle combat also with swords and knifes. Along with defense they would work on potions that would hurt the enemy. Then he would also have them learn how to become an animagus. That would take care of the major things at the moment.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After he made the plans for the rest of the holiday he heard Harry moan from the next room. He got up and went into the room. Harry was thrashing around on the bed and crying at the same time. It was then that he remembered that Harry hadn't taken the potion that night. He could have kicked himself in the head for forgetting. He quickly went over to him and woke him. Harry screamed and backed up to the wall. Once he was awake enough to see his uncle he calmed.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey. I guess I forgot to give you your potion. Let me get it and you can go back to sleep."  
  
"It was my fault. Sorry. I knew you didn't give it to me but I didn't want it so I didn't say anything. Sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry. I wasn't asleep anyway. You'll hear about it later. (remember its 2 am) And as for you not saying anything, I do not really want to make you have to sleep near my rooms or in my chambers at school because I can't trust you to take it. But we'll talk more later. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Harry shrugged, "I don't believe so.".  
  
"Good. Here take this and go to sleep. You might sleep in later than normal tomorrow but its fine. Goodnight."  
  
"G'night."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that day everyone but Harry and Serverus got up and were done eating by 8:30. Ron and Hermione didn't really know what to do so they went and worked on their homework as Lupin suggested it. Serverus woke at 8:30 and got dressed. He then went to see if Harry was awake. He was not and he didn't want to wake him but knew that the homework needed to get done. He went over to him felt his head which was cool and then whispered for him to wake up.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and then told his uncle to go away. Serverus knowing that was about the only time he would see that as Harry was alert when woken up, walked out the door. He would eat then wake Harry. He got to the table and saw Minerva was the only one there. She said everyone had already eaten and that she was leaving to go to Hogwarts. She would be back in two days. Saturday, ok he could wait to tell her until then. He will tell everyone else at lunch. Lupin and Tonks could help with the defense lessons. Everything will go great. Hopefully.  
  
After he ate he got some food to take to Harry. He woke Harry this time and told him to eat. After Harry ate he took a shower and got dressed. He then reported to Snape as he had no idea where or what anyone was doing. Who told him to go work on his work with Ron and Hermione. Then after he was done he was to bring all of the papers to him including Ron's and Hermione's as he wanted to check them.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At lunch time everyone headed towards the dinning room. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had their papers with them to hand over to Snape. Serverus was the first one in the room and he had his schedules for everyone ready. His grandfather came in and asked what he was doing. So he had no idea what was going on or what he was in for. After Lupin made his way in he had the food brought in. Then after everyone had food he started his speech.  
  
"Last night I was summoned. Ron you already knew I was a spy so don't act surprised. Now he basically said he want you Harry and this year not next or later. He also wants you granddad. He's tired of the games and wants to move on. He told me to be nice to Harry and get him on my 'good side.' Then he told Malfoy to have Draco 'let up' on the pranks but to still do them. Now as you know that he is tired of this he calls a 'game' I think we are too and that its time to take charge."  
  
"I agree with you Serverus. What did you plan?" Lupin said.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Good planning Serverus." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay the plan so far is as we are trained we don't need to worry too much. But Harry, Hermione, and Ron are not and they are only in six year. But its time we start to train them. Today we will finish your homework. After I check them I want you to work on correcting immediately. Then I want all of you in bed by 10:30. Tomorrow we will start with training. You will be trained in combat with magic then with muggle (physical) combat along with swords and knifes. I also want all of you to learn how to become an animagus. Then there is a reason for potions as Harry knows but there are hurtful ones out there that I want you guys to learn incase we would need them. Yes Harry and Ron I know you can make good potions. Or at least Harry and Ron all you really need to do is slow down and pay attention to what your doing."  
  
"Thanks." Ron said.  
  
"I would like it if you Lupin and you Tonks would help in these lessons it would be a lot for just me. Plus I need to finalize some of my lesson plans."  
  
"That's fine. We would love to." Lupin answered.  
  
"Good that's settled. Grandfather if you ever want to help you can too."  
  
"Thanks. I might come and observe sometime. Now what will we do after holiday?"  
  
"Well... good question. I didn't plan that yet. I'm not too worried. We have two weeks right now and we need to get started."  
  
"Ok. Your right we'll worry about that later."  
  
"Ok. Well why don't you Tonks and Remus go work on some plans for these guys. Why don't you kids go enjoy some of you last day of 'freedom' while I look over these?"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good to me." Tonks said.  
  
"Ok we'll be around yell when you want us." Harry answered.  
  
"Fine. Don't go outside! Stay inside. And Tonks oyur not a child but go have fun. I'm sure you want to too Lupin go." Serverus cleared.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Snape looked over their papers and found that they were good. Hermione needed to cut some stuff. Ron needed to add two lines and change some information around in his history paper but it was still good. Harry only needed to change a sentence in the way he used it. He was glad that it didn't need to take longer. He would leave them until after dinner.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to Harry's and got a book and a game. Then they went to a common room and sat down. They played the game first. Then after two hours of that Harry went throw the book and picked so stuff out to share. Then they talked about the training.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dinner came and they sat down and ate. They would worry about everything else tomorrow. They only ate and no one really talked. After dinner Serverus gave the kids their papers told them good job and how to fix them.  
  
Ron and Hermione went to her room. Harry went to his. He told Serverus to come up in a bit. On his way up he went and got a book. He would be going to bed early he knew. He started to feel bad again and his uncle wouldn't let him stay up late. He fixed his sentence and then read from the book. A potions book he liked potions but he did not love them like his uncle. His uncle was thought to want the Defense Against Dark Arts job but alas he did not. He loved his potions. He didn't get far before he jumped to rush to the bathroom. It was going to be a short night.  
  
As Harry rushed to the bathroom is uncle came in. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on. He didn't like the fact Harry didn't tell him downstairs but then Harry did tell him to come up in a bit so he would have told him when he got there. He went to the door and called to him.  
  
"Harry are you ok. Can you come out?"  
  
"Ya give me a minute."  
  
"Ok... Do you still feel queasy?"  
  
"A little. But not as bad. I feel very sick though."  
  
"When did it start?"  
  
"During dinner."  
  
"Ok. Here lay back and I'll go get some potions.. Okay here's the 'settler' for the stomach. I'm going to see if you have a fewer. 100 F. Here's fever reducer. I'll let you stay up for a bit. If you feel like going to sleep before I come back call for me and I'll give you the dream potion."  
  
"Ok." Well I guess it won't be so short. Good.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Harry went to be by 8:30 but Serverus had to wake him to give him the dream potion as he feel asleep reading. At 10:00 Ron and Hermione went to their beds. By twelve everyone was sound asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Another chapter. Good; bad? I rush I know and everything get messy. I get excited what can I say. Then I really hate going back throw the them to fix them. But I'm going to start trying. I will have an update sometime soon hopefully like in the next week.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	15. Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 15  
  
The next morning Ron and Hermione were the first ones up. They went downstairs and as no one else was up went to the library that they had found and started to look at books together.  
  
Remus was the next one up; he let Tonks sleep and went to get ready for the day then worked on some lesson plans for the trio. Dumbledore woke up next. He went to the dinning room and read the prophet while waiting for everyone to join him. Tonks woke up next after she went to Remus' room there they both started working on plans.  
  
Harry woke up and noticed that it was light outside. He wondered what time it was and got up to look for his watch. While Harry was doing that Serverus heard him and woke up. He looked at his watch a saw that it was eight. Wondering what Harry was up to he got up and went into his room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serverus asked in a you are crazy for not asking voice."  
  
"Looking for my watch." Harry replied in a I don't care tone  
  
"Well it is eight-o-five."  
  
"Thanks but that doesn't dismiss that I need to find my watch."  
  
"No but not right now get in that bed until I say you can move."  
  
"You are crazy did you know that?"  
  
"Well no I don't think I did but thanks I'll have to remember that next time I wonder." Serverus said sarcastically.  
  
"Ya and remember you are still the grea"  
  
"I know greasy haired git. Thanks I'll have to remember that too. But just because you're ready to be up doesn't mean that you really are. And if this is how you act when angered you will be getting a counselor to talk to." Serverus said seriously.  
  
"I feel fine this morning. Maybe I'm finally better and I'm not going to get sick again. Also I have to get up we have training to start. As far as the counselor goes you get one I won't talk. I will refuse!"  
  
"Training does not go above your well-being. Anyway we could do potions or something that way you could do it. Well then you must know that I've been thinking about it and if you don't start talking to someone I will get a counselor and you will talk to them whether you want to or not."  
  
"Training does so because if I'm not train there. Never-mind and why should I talk to someone. I do anyway I talk to Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Not the same as an adult. And before you say I'm not a kid I'm sixteen and I'm only two years away from being an adult I agree that that's true therefore although Hermione and Ron have been throw some of the same stuff you've been through more than most adults even would have. Therefore why talk to a 'kid' instead of someone who knows a little but more? And no training does not go above and don't even think that thought again."  
  
"True you do have a point. Thanks. Well can I get up yet?"  
  
"No. Not until you eat breakfast here then I will think about it. I will be back with your food and fill you in on what the schedules I have are."  
  
"Fine"  
  
Serverus went downstairs to the dinning room. By the time he got there everyone else had already started breakfast. He sat down and took a bit.  
  
"The schedule I have so far is. Today will be theory. That we will go through the books. Tomorrow practical on the material covered today. Remus, Tonks do you have plans for theory?"  
  
"Yes we agree you can't start practical until you have the theory for it."  
  
"Ok. I think today we will Do theory in Defense if you guys can handle that then I can do theory in potions even as I'm a teacher I don't really teach a lot of theory in class enough for them to make the potion. I'll go in depth today."  
  
"Good with me. Where is Harry and have you talked to Minerva yet?"  
  
"No. She's coming tomorrow I will talk to her then. As for Harry he's upstairs eating I take it. And after I go check on him I'll tell you guys where the class should be held today. Ok?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
After Serverus finished eating he went and checked on Harry. Who was looking in a book. Harry looked like he ate two bits of food (a house elf took it up) and left his plate alone and started studying. That wasn't going down well. Silly foolish boy is was Snape thought. Serverus however hoped he started studying and meant to eat but lost track of what he was doing.  
  
"You didn't eat why?"  
  
"Oh um" Harry looked away. "Didn't want any."  
  
"I see. Well start eating as much as you can now please."  
  
"I suppose. What are we working on today?"  
  
"Theory. You can sit a rest all day that way. Tomorrow we will go to practical of what's worked on today. You will have defense and potions. I will more in depth than normal."  
  
"Okay. Where is the classroom going to be?"  
  
"Um Probably the classroom on the third floor. But let's see how your faring then I'll be for sure where."  
  
" I told I'm fine."  
  
"Your fever is up again. Harry when are you going to learn to relax and not be tense? Yes that's why you are sick. Or at least the only reason I can come up with right now. You haven't gotton any weird letters lately have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well I'll have to think if there is another reason this is going on to long for m liking. The class will be in the tan common room below us. You are to stay there unless to use the bathroom Lunch will be there as grandfather won't be here and the rest will be in there. So that's fine. Let's get you there and I'll go get the rest."  
  
After ten minutes everyone was in the common room. Tonks and Remus got started on there plans while Serverus went up to his rooms to work on his school lesson plans. He knew what he was teaching today and as today went with tomorrow he didn't need to worry about that.  
  
He went down to the common room for lunch and as Remus and Tonks had some more to cover so Serverus stayed and added when he felt he should or was asked too. After they were down he started his lesson. Remus and Tonks went to Tonks room to work on the rest of the lesson plans.  
  
For dinner Dumbledore came and they ate up in the common room. There was no need to be so formal today. After they had a nice dinner and talked about the happenings Serverus finished his lesson then at eight let Ron and Hermione go to their rooms with orders to be in their own room by 10. Harry to his room next to his and with orders that if he did anything but read he wasn't going to train tomorrow and wasn't moving from the bed whether he was sick or not.  
  
The adults talked about school matters and all the other news. Again by twelve everyone was asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thanks to the reviews. I'm sooo Sorry this has taken so long. I don't believe in excuses but I believe in reasons and those are it was Christmas then in Janurary I had to get working on a science project then before I even finished that my life 'fell' apart. So I am sorry and that really if I wanted I could have found time to write. If you have any ideas I could really use them. Thanks.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review. Only thing I ask is if it's going to be flamed do it with helpful hints and that is constrictive criticism. Thank you 


	16. Practical

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.k.Rowling is the sole owner. W.B also owns products etc.  
  
Part/Chapter: 16  
  
Everyone was up and at the table by seven-thirty and at the breakfast table by eight (even Harry) and down by eight-thirty. While they ate the talked about the day ahead Serverus was going to let Harry participate but he had to say if he started to feel bad and then he had to go to bed. If he didn't do that and they found hints that he wasn't feeling well let's just say it wasn't going to be dealt with kindly and Serverus would turn into Snape.  
  
For the days plan was Potions first then Defense Against the Dark Arts afterwards. For potions they were going to the first lab. Then DADA would be held in one of the classrooms. Potions would start at nine. Lunch would be held in the potions room at twelve-thirty. Then Dinner would be held in dining room at six as Minerva was coming and they didn't know if Herms and Jets were also but guessed they would as they hadn't for awhile.  
  
In Potions they made a hazel/green potion that if you throw it at someone it would make them blind for two hours plenty of time for the thrower to get away or to get them transported to the ministry. The reason for the coloring is as hazel/green is not an eye color {1} it makes it for any eye color. The potion Verde {2} would be good in battle if you had enough for at least two people. For it to work you only needed to use half of the vial on the attacker or victim. There was also an antidote but they would have to cover that later as it (antidote) took over nine hours to make. Verde only took four and a half. The last hour it had to simmer and you had to stir it the last half hour every five minutes.  
  
After they had it on simmer they sat down with Tonks and Remus at a table and ate lunch. While they ate Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about the lessons and that they should continue after school had started. While Tonks, Serverus, and Remus talked about the teachers. Leann was going to teach muggle studies and Jason was going to help Tonks and fill in for Hagid when he left. Remus was also going to the school to help once in awhile with DADA and to help with muggle studies and of course go on missions when Albus needed him too. After all he had nothing better to do besides sit in the house waiting for something to happen.  
  
After they finished lunch the kids got back to their cauldrons. They had half an hour until it was all the way done. Harry watched his and was looking threw one of his remaining books. Hermione was doing basically the same. Ron on the other had didn't have a book with him but he did have a carrying (wizard) chess game on him. So he played by his self. Remus and Tonks stayed for ten more minutes and finished their conversation then they went to their rooms. Serverus looked in on his own potion. Harry was going to need more dream potion soon and Serverus really didn't feel like having to make it the day he needed it. After he checked it he looked at his charges. He was glad to see them doing something other than talking and goofing off. Even Ron he approved of as chess was strategy and as strategy is needed in wars and even in life it was good practice. From what he had heard which wasn't much and understood was that no one could bet him so Serverus challenged Ron to a game. After Serverus enlarged the board they got settled {3}.  
  
Harry and Hermione both stopped to watch for about five minutes. After ten minutes it was time to take the potion off the fire and clean up. They were told to write on all the ways they could of how to use the Verde while they cleaned. There was no limit. After they (kids) had finished cleaning up it was time for DADA. So Serverus put the game off to the side so it wouldn't get bumped. After dinner or if lessons went on after dinner then after DADA they could move it to a common room and play.  
  
DADA went smoothly although they were not finished before dinner. For dinner Herms and Jets did come. They had a silent meal. The kids still had to finish with the days lessons. While they were doing that Serverus would explain to Minerva what was going on in the round about way and ask for help. He did hope she would agree it would help immensely.  
The rest of the DADA lessons where a little more rough but they got done before nine. It had been a very long day. But it was filled with knowledge and no one complained. It was better to get knowledge and be prepared than not to. Right? They even where going to ask for them to continue after school started, even Ron was all for it. Of course Minerva thought it was a great idea.  
  
Even though the kids had homework did have homework in both lessons they did not go work on it. Not that it was due tomorrow anyway. They did have other lessons to work on too. Tomorrow was going to be animagus study along with physical and sword combat lessons. Then Monday they will go back to potions and defense against the dark arts. The schedule of start lessons at nine, lunch at twelve-thirty, and dinner at six then finish lessons if need be hopefully be done around nine. It would be hard but they only had two weeks to work on it and it would need to get done.  
  
After they found everyone else in the main common room they sat down. Serverus had moved the chess board when he settled down after his talk with Minerva. So Ron and him continued there game. Everyone sat around watched and talked in low whispers. It was a long game. Longer than most of the games either of them had played. Ron even enjoyed himself and he didn't think he would because it was Snape. He had yet to understand the Snape was in public a different person than Serverus in private. The game was done by nine-thirty and then the kids decided to go get ready for bed.  
  
"Thank you, sir. That was an enjoyable game. No ones been able to stump me in a long time."  
  
"You should play Albus tomorrow. It would be an interesting game. He's the only one who can bet me well that besides yourself that is. And please call me Serverus when we in we're not in lessons or at school in public. That goes for you to Hermione."  
  
"Okay we'll try si...Se..s..Serverus." Hermione answered for them both.  
  
"Hey Professor Dumbledore wanna play chess tomorrow?" Ron asked and everyone laughed.  
  
"Well see. And why don't you call me Albus when we're in private after all you are my grandchild friends."  
  
"Well try." Ron said. He didn't bother with a name as Hermione had such a hard time.  
  
"Well I guess I'll be the one to ask as these two people won't. We we're wondering if we could continue 'extra' lessons after school started." Harry said.  
  
"Yes. We think they would be beneficial." Hermione added.  
  
"You would think that. Wouldn't you? But we do think it would be a good idea. Even if you don't help us we'll do it ourselves." Ron added more on.  
  
"Well have to think about it and decided if we do it how and the rest of the details so we'll get back to you on that. Okay?"  
  
"Okay thanks." They answered together.  
  
Harry was fine although he was extremely tired. Serverus gave him the dream potion (even though Harry wanted to start on his homework at ten thirty) and left to go talk some more with his friends. They agreed it was for the best that they did lessons the way they were at the moment. Then they talked about the kids' ideas well it had been on every ones minds anyway.  
  
"I think we can do it. We all have different free periods and we could ask Jason and Leann for help to there." Minerva said.  
  
"So your proposing we do it during free periods?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. We wouldn't have to do it everyday."  
  
"I think that sounds good to me." Tonks said. "Me too." Remus added.  
  
"I agree." Albus said.  
  
"Hey I think its great too." Jets added.  
  
"Dido." Herms said. "Well I'm leaving now have a goodnight."  
  
"I'm gonna go to. See you sometime soon."  
  
"Bye" Everyone else said.  
  
"I like the idea to. But I'm going to add onto it and tell me what you think. Ok we'll give them Monday off that way we have our time to grade 'all' the students papers. Then Tuesday they will have all of us who is going to help them and tell them the agenda for the week and start off that weeks lessons as you Minerva said we have different free periods. Remus and Jason could skip around with all of us and help us all out when ever they feel like it. Okay so Wednesday they'll go to only two teachers. Then Thursday they will go to other ones. Friday the same and then Saturday they will have grandfather and they rest of us again. We can close the week hopefully and grandfather can add his knowledge to the pack."  
  
"So I'm going to help?" Albus asked of course with his twinkle.  
  
"Of course thought we had the hard work and that we were going to be there vents? Oh no dear friend you are joining in that way they can't like any of us the best." Minerva answered for Serverus.  
  
"What? They said they wanted to continue training." Tonks asked.  
  
"Yes but think about that. They want it but we will be working them hard and they may be prepared but not that prepared. They will work hard every week but they're will be trying time and those times are really going to try everyone of us. But with the war its for the best."  
  
"Agree." Serverus said.  
  
"I like all of it. Sounds great." Remus said.  
  
"Me to. I ready to get myself prepared." Tonks said.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll get dragged into all of this." Albus said.  
  
"Only one problem." Serverus said  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked for all of them.  
  
"Harry's been sick on and off right? Well my guess is its stress that's the only thing I can relate it to. I'm going to test his blood the net time he get a fever but I'm pretty sure its stress."  
  
"Yes. It may as well be. Well as it is late lets sleep on all of this and think how were going to deal with that and everything else. Sound good?" Albus said.  
  
"Yup. I'm tired!" Serverus said.  
  
"Me too." Remus supplied.  
  
"Well I suppose I am." Tonks said in a childish voice and big smile.  
  
"Well you might not now Tonks but I know I'm exhausted. And I have to teach tomorrow and I'm not ready so I'm gonna go to bed now! Night." Minerva said heading towards the stairs. She loved the orange room and as she reached it she dropped into bed. She didn't feel like changing.  
  
Everyone basically did the same thing. It was going to be a long time before anyone had a calm life again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Okay. {1} Green or Hazel are not technically real eye colors. They are a mixture of blue and brown that's why most of those who have those color and have them change with their moods.  
  
{2} I don't know Latin nor do I know much of any language so I mix languages up to what I do know. Verde mean color in Italian  
  
{3} As the manor is protected meaning Ron, Hermione, and Harry can use magic but they do not use it except for lessons as its still summer.  
  
Sorry. I'm tired or I would continue on to the next day.  
  
Next chappie I think a little of Sunday and then I think I'm skipping to the start of school. That's my plan anyway. But I don't know when I'll get it up.  
  
Good? Bad? Please Review! 


	17. Jumping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 17  
  
Sunday came quickly for everyone and they did not even want to get out of bed. But they knew they had to get moving. And if this is what it felt now the joy next week. Severus had thought about the stress and how Harry most likely would get sick as his immune system wasn't up to par after the Dursleys. The only thing he came up with was too bad. On the days he was sick or if anyone else got sick they would do theory that day and pepper up potion that would be what would have to be done. If any of them did get really really sick they would stay in his room secretively instead of the tower or hospital wing.  
  
When he brought it up at breakfast the kids were hesitant to agree so quickly but when they realize it really could be done secretively and it was really the only option open they agreed. They would have to do lessons secretively anyway. Everything would be fine or so everyone hoped.  
  
"Up to classroom two, time to start." Minerva said after breakfast.  
  
"Kay. Auntie Minerva" Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been instructed to call McGonagall Minerva. But they felt like she was their aunt after Albus a grandfather Tonks an aunt also and Severus and Remus uncles.  
  
"You'll pay for that dear nephew!"  
  
"Ah come one it's not that bad. Is it?" Ron asked  
  
"I suppose not. Fine you can call me that but if and I mean if I ever here it at school in private or otherwise you will pay!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
For about the next two weeks they trained hard on all of their studies. It was a good idea that they would continue during the school year because although they were working hard and making progress they still needed to continue. Harry got sick once and Severus was the vampire everyone accused him of. But it was necessary. The findings nada or not anything they already didn't guess. With Harry's eating habits and a cold room did not help him with his immune system on top of that the lost of his godfather and his stress. Adding on was not really a good idea until they got his immune system ready but it was not preventable they needed to train. Harry will not let up on his studies either as he has been told to slow down.  
  
The day before they left for the train Jets and Herms was over for dinner. They had a 'party' night. Everyone enjoyed it as they were sure they wouldn't have anytime until at least Christmas to enjoy parties or any fun activity. They were all changing Ron was even more serious sometimes than Hermione was. It was scary to see the change at times but at others they knew it would help in the long run. Most people say two weeks is not a long time to change but it is. A day can change a lot two weeks can change everything.  
  
Surprisingly they woke up half an hour later than they wanted to on the day they left. Ron was the first up and after seeing that and the time he quickly woke everyone else up. They were not going to be training on the train and they wanted to rehearse some stuff before they left. They ate then ran through some moves. And got ready in the living room to leave. They were going to have Minerva, Remus, go first then the kids and Tonks. Then Severus was walking down to the apparation point and apparate to the station that way no one the wiser.  
  
"Okay children what do you do if Draco or anyone else of death eaters bothers you?" Severus said and yes he was well aware they hated being called children especially after the last two weeks.  
  
"Walk away!" Hermione answered.  
  
"And if they follow?"  
  
"Find a hiding spot and stay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well that might work but can all three of you hide in the same spot on a train or anyway for that matter?"  
  
"No I don't think that would work very well never mind."  
  
"Tell them to leave and if they don't go to the teacher compartment." Harry answered.  
  
"That could work or if not to the compartment go to the nearest teacher as you know ones stations at every end of the box."  
  
"Ok. Got it."  
  
"You three Ron we mean it understand absolutely NO FIGHTING!!!" Minerva added  
  
"Ok we I won't!" Ron answered  
  
"Thank you. Let's go."  
  
With that they left. At the train station they put there luggage in a compartment and walked out to the platform to great the Weasleys. Ron said hi to his family and Harry and Hermione followed. They talked for a few minutes about nothing important not that they didn't want to but they were aware it wasn't the anywhere near the best place to talk. As the finale warning horn the adult teenagers jumped on the train.  
  
Dean came in as did Ginny and a new girl Destiny who was a transfer student sat with them. They talked about most of their summer. As the trio couldn't talk about the end and Harry really didn't tell much as he didn't want to go into all of that jumble. And Destiny talked about herself. The did have a run in with Draco and his goons but they only asked them to leave and once Draco looked at Harry and saw his determined face left. He wasn't in the mood to get into trouble yet.  
  
As they neared Hogwarts the girls went and changed into their robes as the guys changed into theirs. It would promise a long year.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Definitely not long. But longer than what I thought. A snow day so I got to write as its pretty bad out. And I'm in night school for the about the next two weeks so I have no idea when I'll be able to update again and wanted to get something up.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it. 


	18. Start of Term

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 18  
  
When they got to Hogwarts they got into a carriage and headed to the school. Once inside Harry, Ron, Dean, Hermione, and Ginny headed to Gryffindor table while Destiny headed over to the first years. Once the group sat down they turned their attention to doors watching everyone. After all they talked the whole train ride.  
  
After all the two years and up were seated, McGonagall brought the first years and Destiny up to the front of the hall.  
  
"They look so nervous up there. I wonder if we looked that nervous." Hermione said.  
  
"Probably. They look really small too." Harry stated.  
  
"They always do." Dean announced.  
  
"Looks, like we have a little less than most of the time." Ginny observed.  
  
"It does, wonder why." Hermione vouched. Then they shut up as the sorting Hat begun its song.  
  
I am the sorting hat the smarts hat of all. You can find another one smarter.  
  
You can't hide anything from me. I know all and will place you where I see fit.  
  
I want to make a warning to all. You must stick to your friends.  
  
They are there for you and know you the best. They will get on you nerves and the will make you smile.  
  
Trying time are ahead soon. Stay with your friends they can help you.  
  
I want to warn you to stay close to each house. You don't have to like the person in another house but trust them.  
  
It is time that you unite with each other. For hardships are ahead and only those who stick together can make it.  
  
If not you will surely fail. As will Hogwarts.  
  
Now come forward to be sorted young ones. Its time to find out where you will do best.  
  
Be afraid not. I have yet to put someone in the wrong place. Just ask those who already have been sorted. They will tell.  
  
So are you to be Ravenclaw. Where those with intelligent go.  
  
Or are you to be Gryffindor. Where those who are brave go.  
  
Or are you to be Hufflepuff. Where those who are loyal go.  
  
Or are you to be Slytherin. Where those are cunning go.  
  
Everyone clapped after the song. Interesting it was, scary it was, but so true. It was time that they did unite as they had been told year after year. Opposites attract right? Maybe it was time to see if that was true.  
  
"Ally, Mathew......Hufflepuff." Was the first to be sorted and on down the line until "Zimmerman, Christy......Ravenclaw." Then it was Destiny's turn.  
  
"Students we have a transfer student who will be joining us she comes from America she will be joining 6sith years.."  
  
"Harris, Destiny" Minerva announced. You're a tough one aren't you. But I think you would fit best in......"Slytherin." Making Slytherin have five new students along with hufflepuffs. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had four.  
  
The hall clapped most not out of her sorting but out of the end to the sorting. The group in Gryffindor was a little surprised but after talking it over they did realize she was cunning on the train. Maybe it would be easier to unite houses with her there. The trio liked her and so did Ginny and Dean so maybe they would be the first to make a move.  
  
"Welcome to our new comers and welcome back everyone else. I will make my speech after everyone has eaten so. Tuck in."  
  
Everyone in the hall that was second year or up did tuck in and quickly too. It looked like no one had eaten in such a long time. The first looked around when they food appeared what looked out of thin air. Just a little worry but they were too hungry to care. It was nearly an hour later when everyone was done.  
  
"Now that we have been feed and watered please let me have your attention for bit longer. First for those to new and a reminder for the rest that the forest if off limits. It would do well for a few of the older students to know that. Mr. Filch asks me to remind you no magic in the corridors between classes nor are others which can be checked on the extensive on Mr. Filch's office door. Try-outs for House Quidditch teams will take please the second Friday of term. A last please give a warm welcome Professor Nymphadora Tonks and a welcome back to Professor Remus Lupin. They will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin will be assisting Professor Tonks. You are to respect both. That is all for tonight. Have a good night."  
  
The first years followed the perfects to their common rooms trying to take note of the settings. The rest of the house also followed along as they did not know the password. Gryffindor perfects were Hermione, Ginny and Harry, Ron. Once to the door the head girl said the password 'starry starry night'.  
  
After the speech to the first years that the perfects had to make the trio said their goodnights. It wasn't that they didn't want to stay up and talk a little more with their classmates but the fact was they had to still get up and run in the morning. The decided they would run the lake. Then they had a lesson before breakfast and all of their classes other lessons and homework. They needed their sleep which they knew.  
  
It looked like it was going to be a busy year along with long. But they were looking forward to it. Harry just wondered what was going to be the challenge with Voldemort. But he did know it would involve all the houses. He just hoped no one would be hurt again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
First: Some of the ideas about the sorting hat and Dumbledore's speech did come from Ootp but I did not quote anything directly from the book.  
  
Second: Anyone have names for other house perfects? Draco will be one but I need help with the rest. Also a question. I think people use both ways but what does J.k Rowling use. Are their only one Head girl and Boy for the whole school (of course they are in seventh year) or for each house?  
  
Third: I'm going to ask but I don't know if it matters PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. So you won't right? Sorry I know I say that all the time. I'm terrible with updates. And no I don't have an excuse.(I don't believe in them.)  
  
Fourth: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 


	19. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
This is not a new chapter but it is edited. My gosh, I re-read it and couldn't believe how bad it was! And I know Arithmetic was wrong ((arithmacy) I spelled it right then spell checked it and I doubt my work a lot and so don't ask what I was thinking. It's fix a long with everything else. I will hopefully have a new chappie posted by the end of this month so sorry didn't realize its been so long  
  
It takes as much stress to be a success as it does to be a failure.  
  
- Emilio James Trujillo  
  
Chapter/Part: 19  
  
The next morning came quite early at four am for a few people. Once the trio was ready to go run and in the common room making sure someone had a watch and that it was set so they wouldn't be late, they headed to the lake. Once they got down to the lake they started stretching out (wouldn't do to get tense.) After they ran through all the stretches they started to jog around the lake. The lake was a mile long (they asked Albus.) So the plan was to jog the first lap run the next two and a half and jog the last one and half. Five for Ron and Hermione a day and for Harry until they got a handle on his stress was only suppose to do five miles one day, and two and a half in the morning the next day and the other two and a half later if he had time and cleared it by one of the 'adults'. Meaning he could sleep in later than Ron and Hermione on the two and a half days unless they started to get sick which didn't look like it would happen.  
  
Severus also got up at four. Tonks, Remus, Minerva, Albus and himself had decided they would alternate the days they got up to watch the kids. Not that they didn't trust them not to get up and work on their exercise. They did one reason it was part their choice. Second reason they understood and were responsible to be in charge of themselves. But they feared Harry would push his self and not trying to but bending the rules until they break. (When you get injured seriously in a sport its not no ones fault but yourself as 'everyone' bends the rules and they break.) Which was one reason they decided to get up and watch; the other was also for Ron and Hermione. Yes they could handle themselves better, but it would not be long until they start pushing more themselves. And the last reason as it was early they shouldn't technically be on their own. Dangerous times sucked the reason why they would not tell the trio that they were being watched until it came time to. So he watched them do their stretches and then start to jog. He did not know what routine they would use. They (the groups as a whole) did not discuss what they were to do only five miles should be done a day.  
  
After the run, they stretched down (like an extra cool down). Ron, Hermione, and Harry went back to the castle to take showers and get ready for the day. It was nearing six-thirty when they meet back in the common room meaning they had to grab their books and run down to the Dungeons. As Severus was watching them that morning he had the lesson. It would depend on who's watching that day as to who had the lessons to make it fair instead of having another wake up earlier than they would have too. Severus wasn't surprised when it was six-thirty-five and three teenagers walked into his room almost breathless. He knew they would be late it was the first day of school it was understandable. No he was not a patient man not in the least but he could understand things and when they happened he could hold his patients or loss them. Classroom time was class and nothing was tolerated with 25 or more students at the same time. Anything could happen if they got out of hand especially in potions.  
  
Three kids who have to grow up more than anyone should ever have to and at their age could be understood. Plus they are in training and training is hard and needs to be or it wouldn't be called training. But training for about two weeks and having to change routine and add school would be hard and stressful on anyone. Meaning while the three of them also had to change routine so did the teachers or in the case of this training advisors.  
  
"Sorry we're late sir." Harry spoke. He nor Ron or Hermione fumbled for an excuse it would not matter. Which they learned quickly, if your late you're late!  
  
"It's fine. I take it you did your stretches and five miles." Severus needed to play innocent as did all the adults.  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione answered.  
  
"Good. Well let's get started. We will have to take a Saturday to do the practical on this potion as it takes half a day."  
  
"Ok, sir do you want it this Saturday or next Saturday?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well your not suppose to find this out until next week but next weekend will be a hogsmeade weekend. So you will have to think weather you want to miss the first one, or do you want to go. I will also speak the others to see what would be better than well talk."  
  
"That's fine, sir." All three answered.  
  
Severus had a feeling that he would be hearing more sirs than he had since the being of the training. Yes they did stick to formal address in training unless it was a hard topic and to ease the tension they would slip to casual. They tried formal all the advisors did but having three teens tense and on edge trying to learn was not a good thing. When they keep to casual they wouldn't be as tense and open up more. But now that school was in the less time they saw each other on casual time and more on formal. They could only hope everything went fine and everyone makes it.  
  
After they finished brewing narro which is a simpler version of the truth serum the trio headed to breakfast. (although they didn't make the truth potion for the reason it took half the day) It had started five minutes ago. Not that it mattered much. For breakfast it didn't matter when you went as long as you were on time to class and were there before nine-thirty. Lunch was set up where each grade had a set lunch time that could overlap with another lever through from eleven to one. Then dinner everyone was there or suppose to be at six.  
  
"Hey guys I didn't see you in the tower." Dean said as they sat down.  
  
"Ya we weren't there." Ron said not knowing what to say. They had not thought this part out.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ginny's was still in bed when I got up. So I woke her." Jasmine filled her in after eavesdropping.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So are you going to tell me where you guys were?" Dean asked.  
  
"No we are not. Now hush it so we can eat." Hermione growled.  
  
"Hey guys." Ginny announced her arrival.  
  
"Hi Gin, Glad to see you up." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron hush plus she is up most of the time. I wasn't there to make sure she was up today. Sorry Gin." Hermione scolded.  
  
"It's ok. Where were you?"  
  
"Working on something." Hermione answered Dean had left already so he wouldn't question it.  
  
"Oh ok." Ginny said puzzled.  
  
Once they had their schedules and we done eating they headed to transfiguration. No sense in hanging with everyone else. Once in the class room they did farther research on their schedules. They noticed on Monday they had Ablus before school, Tuesday with Remus, Wednesday with Snape, Thursday Tonks, Friday Minerva. Then Saturday was quiz/test times and Sunday was regrouping. After Breakfast they had Transfiguration, then DADA. After lunch Potions (yes Ron was in potions) Herbology after a break and then arithmacy (Ron and Harry got caught up) on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Then Tuesday and Thursday Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. They were a few of the only ones who had packed schedules still as after fifth year most studied only what they had to for their field of career. But in the end it would help train them. To be able to fight with anyone you have to have knowledge that goes with it!  
  
Transfiguration was easy enough to sleep through the theory. Not that they did. Actually they researched homework for their last transfiguration lesson. As they were in school the advisors did not think giving them double homework would be a great thing along with their other classes. So they had the last lessons to finish until the following summer. DADA was the same. Although when they were called upon they knew what they were talking about and answered correctly but again they did homework for the DADA lesson. They went to lunch and ate some. Then as soon as they were finished headed to potions. When they got there they were the only ones there.  
  
"Professor Snape, What should we tell our classmates when they ask were we are at in the morning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let me talk to the others. We'll come up with something. I'll give Harry a detention and tell him tonight. Ok?"  
  
"Yes sir. So I should 'bad mouth' you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think not, but when I start talking about your dad talk back. Silly. 'bad mouth' me?"  
  
"Ok. Well hey I was going to take my free pass."  
  
"Huh uh. We'll see about that."  
  
Potions was more fun. As they had the theory for a ten minute frame and then they made the potion which they(trio) made a few days back. Ron and Harry forgot some ingredients to make it believable. Snape came over and started saying how bad Harry's dad was at the subject and Harry said no he wasn't and that he only said that because he was jealous which ended him in detention. After potions they went to herbology. That was better as they were actually learning. The trio went to the common room to get some of their homework done. Arithmacy was a new world for Harry and Ron as they hadn't been in it for the past five years. Hermione just loved the subject and hung on every word. After class they went back down to the common room and did more homework. It was looking like they would never have any time to themselves again. They went to dinner but Harry didn't eat a lot but made it look like he did. Ron stuffed his face like he hadn't eaten all day and Hermione ate like she always did nice slow bits. After dinner Hermione and Ron went back to the common room again to do homework. Harry went to Severus office.  
  
"Hi sir." Harry announced his arrival.  
  
"Harry we are in private at the moment you don't have to be formal."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well we decided if you guys don't mind telling people that you are doing exercises in the mornings that's fine. No one would know what time you got up to do them or how long it took."  
  
"Ok. We'll do that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya, it's no problem."  
  
"Proper English please! If that's not a problem then its taken care of. Care to tell me why you didn't eat much all day?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were at all meals. Of course Hermione would never let you miss. But you didn't eat much and I doubt you went to the kitchen with all the homework you got."  
  
"Oh, well... well you see I just wasn't hungry."  
  
"Ok. Although you went through the trouble to look like you were eating. I want you to eat more tomorrow. If not you'll be hearing from me and I will be watching you like a hawk. Don't make me mistrust you. You will not like the consequence."  
  
"Yes uncle. As this is detention and if I left early it would look suspicious if I left, so can I please work on my homework now?"  
  
"Yes, ask if you need help." It wasn't a demand but it was there for Harry to take advantage of.  
  
Harry did his homework and then went back to the common room. Hermione and Ron were just getting finished. They said their goodnights and went to bed after all they had to be up early.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hey that was a little longer.  
  
Okay more of Destiny next chapter along with Draco.  
  
Okay now I know this is like a little late in the story but as I won't have to time edit any of my work until I'm done writing the entire story as you can already see it usually takes me forever to get an update. So if someone wants to edit it email me starangel2106yahoo.com. But if no one does I will defiantly do it after I'm done with the story. My goal would probably be to repost it then.  
  
Also most of the stuff is my opinion if you can't tell. So you don't have to agree on it. But if you look closely I hope you can see the truth as to how I came up w/ it. Also the bending the rules part I got from 'Crazy Horse Electric' ( book by Chris Crutcher). But I do believe in it a lot! Also Severus and Harry had to come along way Harry is mature enough to understand the happenings and why Severus treated him the way he did! And Sirius died so Harry looks at Severus as a sort of replacement!  
  
Anyway thanks for reading I know it's hard, as I get excited when writing.  
  
4/14/04  
  
edited by me 6/22/04 


	20. And to Halloween

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
It takes courage to grow up and turn out to be who you really are.  
  
 e.e. cummings  
  
Chapter/Part: 20  
  
The next day the trio got up at four again and did they're exercises. Tonks was watching them and stored the information Harry did the 5 miles (and laps but I'll go by miles) to tell Severus at lunch. After they were done she went to the Defense Against Dark Arts class room to get ready while they went to take showers.   
  
"Hey guys should we really say we're exercising? I mean it would work for awhile but what if someone waited for us?" Hermione asked on their walk to the classroom. Harry had told them what Snape said during stretches.  
  
"Mione, who in there right minds will wake at four and stay up until we came back?" Ah Ron was more mature now but getting up at four wasn't his idea of fun.  
  
"I know Ron but they could or they could follow us." Hermione argued.   
  
"You know Herm your right. They could we do have to consider the possibility, Ron." Harry agreed.  
  
"Well I suppose we should then what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Talk to Tonks. We're gonna run late if we don't start walking faster." Harry answered and they picked up their pace a little. They jogged and ran fast today.  
  
Once they got to Tonks room it was six-thirty exactly. She was pleased to she them on time. So she started with the lesson after telling them she will have the gang think about saying something different. Surprisingly the lesson was reading instead of combat. Once they finished their lessons they ran to the great hall to grab breakfast as the lesson ran over luckily not anyone who cared about their disappearance was there. As they didn't have time they only had toast some juice and ran to Transfiguration then Defense Against Dark Arts. At lunch they sat and down started their homework while they ate which was a sandwich stopping all questions. Once they finished Transfiguration they went to potions which they made just in time. Once again they made a potion they knew and so Ron and Harry messed theirs up. Snape wasn't in a good mood and when Longbottom's potion exploded he gave 'Potter' detention which of course Harry argued. Only causing another day he learned to shut up after that. They went to Care of Magical Creatures and got to learn about unicorns. After Care of Magical Creatures they ran to Astronomy which was just as fun.  
  
They started to wish they didn't have such full schedules and they didn't have time for homework except lunch and after dinner and hopefully they were done by ten-thirty so they could get up without being exhausted the next day. They went to dinner none of them ate much. They wanted to get out of there fast to do homework which once again stopped the questions on their whereabouts that morning. Harry of course wanted to be out faster so he could start his homework and then go to detention although know Snape it would really be detention. Harry looked at his watch a realized with a start he was going to be late if he didn't run to Snape's room. Luckily he made it in time.  
  
"Come in" Snape said in his teacher voice.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Ah cutting it close aren't you?" Snape was still being Snape.   
  
"Yes, I am sir."  
  
"Hum. Sit down!"   
  
"Is this detention sir?"  
  
"Haven't decided, let me think, and you can answer questions while I do just that."  
  
"How many miles did you run today?"  
  
Uh Oh. "Five, sir."  
  
"Okay, what did you eat for breakfast?"  
  
"A piece of toast and orange juice."  
  
"And lunch?"  
  
"Sandwich."   
  
"Dinner?"  
  
In trouble now. "Hum some chicken and potatoes with pumpkin juice."  
  
"I see. And what did I tell you yesterday?" Severus had the whole conversation in his Snape voice.  
  
"To eat. I did."  
  
"Hum yes you did but as I recall you are still getting over mal-nutriment and should be eating more."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And what do you think I should do as you have disobeyed not only one order but two?"   
  
Ah that's why he's mad. I did after disobeyed him more than once and once was bad enough. "Um let me go this once." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Proper English! And nice try Mr. Potter."  
  
Uh oh big trouble. Ah I broke his trust. "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"I'm sure you are especially now. Work on your homework while I think what I should do. Oh we haven't come up with anything to tell your classmates yet so think on that to." So for the next hour and a half Harry worked on his homework all done, when a thought accrued to him.  
  
"Ah professor what are we suppose to do when we have our once a month night Astronomy class?"  
  
"Think of something as will the rest of use. Maybe we'll give you that day off."  
  
"Okay sir. I'm done."  
  
"Hum that's good. Sit there while I go get something."  
  
So Harry sat until Severus came back with two potions telling Harry to drink or else. After another half hour of talking and warnings Harry left to go to bed. Ron and Hermione looked at him when he came in and hurriedly said goodnight. The next day when Ron saw Harry he ran to the common room before bursting out laughing. Hermione stared in shook, but when Harry came down together they ran to the lake laughing. Minerva who was watching from her office heard Ron and Hermione she wondered what was so funny but as soon as she caught sight of Harry she had to bit her lip to keep from laughing.   
  
Harry was not Harry anymore or at least he didn't look like Harry. He had silvery blond hair but with streaks of green. Although he put on his normal robes they turned green and black. His skin had scales on it and if you looked at his eyes he had silver snakes in them. Harry had no idea what was up with his two best friends but he didn't really want to find out either. As he looked normal to himself he didn't know others saw him as they did. To Minerva, Hermione and Ron they were in no doubt who had pulled the prank, none other than the Potions Master of Hogwarts. He had only ran 2 and half miles and spent the rest of the time napping after he stretched while he waited for his friends to finish.   
  
During lessons none of them looked at Harry for fear of laughing. Once they got to the Great Hall it went silent as people got sight of Harry. Harry was becoming fed up thinking it was the prophet again. But when everyone laughed including Slytherins he looked up at the head table to see his grandfather even laughing. It took him a few minutes to think what was happening but then he remembered the potion they made a few days ago in training and looked back on what he took the night before. Needless to say he understood and asked his companions what he looked like. All the while forming a plan to throw back at Severus it was prank time! (Who ever said you can't be mature but still have fun?)  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly unless you call getting laughed at in every class smooth. After dinner he ran down to Severus rooms he still had detention after all. Once there he was almost done with his planning to get back at Severus only it was shot down quickly.   
  
"Don't think about revenge. That was your punishment and I liked it so thank you for being punishable. Now you did eat better today although with the potion I would expect you to eat. Now let's see if you can take care of yourself from now on."  
  
"Yes sir. But are you sure I can't get revenge?"  
  
"Yes. But we could plan a prank on your grandfather or someone else from our little gang, although I won't be accountable for what punishment you get."  
  
"Let's do it." So for the next half hour they planned a prank on their grandfather, Tonks, Remus, and Hermione.   
  
Two weeks later they used their plan. On a Saturday they had Albus in hot pink (the color he hated) robes for the day, hair and eys. Remus hair was white with green and his robes and eyes were silver. Hermione had dirty blond hair (um Blond but it looked like it had mud in it. And it wasn't really dirty it just looked like it. Ever girls worst fear.) with Lime green robes. (The color she said she would never wear!) her eyes were slimy green(cat color) with black strips. Tonks had on Gray robes with snow all over them. (Her least favorite weather. No hair or eye color as she could change them.) And on all their foreheads was the words 'Got You'. At breakfast everyone was in hysterics over how they looked. It was a fun Saturday.   
  
As the weeks went by the group all kept getting busier, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were learning a lot from their 'extra' lessons. The teachers were grading homework and although they had lesson plans for the three they did have reviving and some catching up to do on their part too. So all in all you could say they we're a very busy group of people. It didn't help much that Voldemort was up to something as things had been quite for awhile. By the time Halloween time came they we're already ready for the winter holidays. Unfortunately they still had to wait. On Halloween, Harry went up to the 'Room of Requirements' and sat there most of the day. After all this was the day his parents died 15 years ago. A short while later his family and friends found him there and they had a small hang out for the day.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hum don't know what I thought of this chap. I was going to write more but my microsoft word is giving me problems and I only like to use that so until I can get my dad to fix it I'm not typing unless I have to.   
  
I know this is a very boring story. (I think so) and this chap is probably the most boring but my plan is to after to hit christmas next chappie and move on to more action stuff. I dunno we shall see. sorry if theirs mistakes. (I'm not re-reading for the fact that microsoft would let me type) Sorry.   
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Thank you! 


	21. To Christmas to the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.

Your children need your presence more than your presents.  
  
_- Jesse Jackson_

Part/Chapter: 21

The following weeks were once again full of work and preparing for the coming war. Christmas came and with it a lot of snow and moody attitudes. At one point everyone was yelling at each other at the top of their lungs that a student stopped by and asked if everyone was ok. The yelling stopped and with it came a week of a break for everyone. The kids and Severus went to the mansion while the rest of the teachers stayed at the school. But on Christmas Eve/ Christmas (as it was late at night) the teachers did get together at the house and celebrate with the others. By the time the week was over everyone got into a mood of this is what has to happen so get over ourselves.

So they once again went at it. Although the worked up to doing full time again...even though they still worked-out the week off to go into school, training, and work-outs all at once, again would have been hard. So by Easter they we're once again working hard, most likely harder than before.

In May Voldemort once again tried to get to Harry. This time how ever he used a few of his Death Eaters from the seventh years. And the attempt failed. And they went on training.

By the time summer came they knew a lot more than the kids their age did and they felt like 50yrs old. But that didn't stop them from training more. Although Ron and Hermione and went to be with their parents for two and a half weeks while Harry stayed with his grandpa and uncle and most of the teachers but worked-out for most of the first week and a half days. After all it wasn't like he had time to go anywhere else he finished his homework by the fourth day and was done. But by that time his grandpa and uncle told him if he didn't get in bed and stay for a full day they would tie him to it and keep him there for the rest of the time until Ron and Hermione came back. He fought but in the end went to bed for a day.

Once Ron and Hermione came back they once again started to train and build strength. When school started they were ready for the year and all the extra work although by that time seventh year felt like a breeze in the wind. As Halloween came everyone was getting antsy. Voldemort was up to something as he was keeping his attacks low and when they weren't they sure were big.

Christmas came and with it a break only this time Ron and Hermione went home for the whole break and Harry went to the manor by himself, although his 'family' did check on him everyday and made him rest for a few days. By the time school started Harry was tired of waiting for Voldemort. After all he had three weeks to think by himself.

Easter came and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were tired of training and learned more and having pressure on them. They were ready to get into action. They graduated at the end of the year being the highest in the school. Once again they went to visit their families all the while writing to each other about plans.

Ron was ready to be a real Gryffindor and head into battle foolishly. Although they were all Gryffindors they did know better. After all you aren't taught by Severus only to be foolish. Hermione didn't want to just run into a battle but she did want it to be over...she was tired and just wanted to move on. Harry agreed with Hermione. He had spent fourteen years with annoying relatives, to find he had a 'real' family, to having to train close to non-stop. He was tired of it all and wanted a chance for life and to have fun.

So what did they do, Harry went to Severus and told him they wanted to face off with Voldemort that they were ready and should get ready. Severus of course said no they were not and that they should start training again for themselves and help train others. They agreed. But after four months felt like they were getting no where and this time they headed to Harry's study and discussed what they were going to do.

The result was Harry, Hermione, and Ron would go to the Order meeting and demand they face off with Voldemort in two weeks. If they didn't agree they themselves would owl Voldemort and tell him to meet them on the edge of the 'Forbidden Forest' and put in the paper an announcement that they were going to fight Voldemort with or without support in two weeks. The Order said no to the demand but once they saw the announcement they knew they had no choice but to meet the demands and needs of the 'children'.

"**The Fight on the War" **

_**By Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley**_

_We make final here and now that the war will end in two weeks. With or without help from all you. In two weeks we, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley will go to Voldemort at the edge of the 'Forbidden Forest' and fight the final battle. We are wishing for the help of all you readers in winning this war. If so contact one of us, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, or Ron Weasley. Thank you. _

In the two weeks Ron, Hermione, and Harry had helped trained all those who came forth. Some looked like they could fight others did not. Those they knew would not make it they put to help prepare with equipment/supplies and food.

At the end of that two weeks Harry lead with Ron and Hermione right behind him and the Order and others who volunteered behind them to the final battle. Harry faced off with Voldemort first think after giving the order not to attack until attacked upon. Then the battle begun. Hermione fought with Bellatrix while Ron took Lucius. They lasted until they killed them. Ron killed Lucuis in an half hour and then fell to the ground dead. Hermione fought with Bellatrix for over an hour and then she to fell to the ground dead. Harry however fought with Voldemort for two hours. Unfortunately he say his best friends die and gave up on himself. He took his sword and attacked Voldemort all the while Voldemort took his own sword and so started the sword fight. Everyone around them stopped to watch. Once Harry got close to Voldemort's heart he took his chance while Voldemort took his. They both fell to the ground at the same time and at the same time Voldemort told his group to give up and give in. They had lost their cause. While Harry told his to take control and to finish their win. With that they died.

A year later

The teachers gathered with the students in the great hall at Hogwarts offered a memorial for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Together they cried over their lost one but also cried for winning the war they wanted to win, and being able to live in peace for the past year. With all peace it would not last forever but it was enough for now. Then it would be time to ruin another life.

**THE END!!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm going to say I think this sounds very stupid but that's my own opinion. I'm sorry to say as I have 'fallen out of love' with this story I wanted to end it and I have done so. As terrible as this chapter was. Thank you for reading all those who have. I will not say sometime down the long road I won't take this story and 're-do' with more and a different ending but at the moment most likely not...

Thank you to all those who reviewed ever as this was my first ever Harry Potter fanfic I think its terrible but Thank you very much for reviewing and for those whove read it all even bigger thanks gives chocolate to you:

_BlackLupin__bledding black rose__Hufflepuff1324__Soccer-Bitch__bee11__Sword Wielder - Firebreath__Jessum and Crackers__, firedemon, __Mikee__tomfelton'sfan-23__Dilligas762__, Ariestar, Matt, abby, __Andromeda Snape-Malfoy__, wazza!, Amy Lee, __SmellyCat-190__ (their, they're, there are harder to write b/c I use to never think about which one I wrote! Most people don't b/c it takes longer than normal to think about it...my teacher last year has drilled it in our heads to quick being 'lazy' and to actually think), __gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover__PhoenixPadfoot89__, TigerLily Padfoot. _


End file.
